A Wishful Blossom
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: OOC. Rei Otohata was the self-confident & egotistical campus heartthrob. He thought he had everything, up until he met a girl who did not seem to be swayed by his charm in the least.
1. Irresistable

**Screaming Siopao: **This is my third _Gals! _fanfic. Rei and Aya are SO out of character here that I might as well make this an AU story. This fic is actually based on a manga I tried to compose, but it was taking much too long to draw up so I figured that writing it would take much quicker. (: It'd be awesome if I could make this into a real manga or anime someday, though!

By the way, this story is written in first person, which will be in Aya's point of view. We'll see if I play around with the POV as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gals! _or its characters, but the story plot is originally mine.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter One - Irresistible**

**By: Screaming Siopao **

"What? A light?" I said to myself as I squinted my eyes. I was traveling through some sort of dim tunnel. Really, I didn't quite know where I was. But, I just kept on walking into the unknown, anyway. Ahead of me, there was a glowing figure that radiantly shone. I became quite attracted to it, actually. It was like I couldn't help my feet from walking towards it. Also, my natural born curiosity always did get the better of me. I kept on walking and walking; it seemed like the walk almost went on for forever. It was like a never-ending journey towards that figure, it seemed.

The figure actually looked like… a man. Each step I made towards him clarified his physical features bit by bit. He looked quite familiar, actually. If only I could just get a closer look…

Suddenly, I was already running. I hadn't even noticed that my feet had picked up the pace. It felt like I was flying! Never have I ran this fast before. It felt invigorating; almost like I was invincible.

I slowed down to a stop so that I could have a chance to catch my breath. I was a few feet from the figure, and I could see his face almost perfectly now. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He looked a bit tired and he was still in his pajamas…

Wait. No…

"D-Dad?" I gasped. It couldn't be.

"Yes, angel," he responded calmly as he flashed me a smile that caused the skin around his eyes to wrinkle.

"B-But, daddy. Why are you here?" I asked. "You… You're dead," I stated, shaking. "You're still even in the pajamas you died in…"

"Look at you now," my father said in awe. "So big and grown up."

"Yes, dad," I whispered in sadness. "It's been three years. Why… _how _are you here?"

"Silly girl," he smirked. "I'm always here. Always."

"But…" I said sadly. You're gone, dad. _You're gone._

"Aya?" he said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Aya…" he repeated my name.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Aya!"

"Dad, why do you keep saying my name?" I cried as I clung onto his arm. "Dad? Dad…"

"Hello! Aya!" I heard a womanly voice call out through my dad's mouth. Someone was also roughly shaking my shoulder.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I plunged straight into the air. I immediately opened my eyes and smelled the aroma of chocolate chip waffles in the air. I realized right away that I was on my bed, in my room.

Wait, what? That was all a dream? I looked over to the left side of my bed-- Mom was there with her hand placed on my shoulder. Well, that would explain the shoulder shaking. And the repetition of my name, too. She was probably calling my name to wake me up; it wasn't my dad after all. My dream and reality mixed.

"Aya, dear," my mom said. "You were having a dream about your father again, weren't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "You could tell?" She chuckled at my question.

"Well, you only said his name aloud about three times."

"Oh."

"I miss him too, Aya, but we both have to be strong," she told me. "I know it's been three years already, and it's still hard to adjust to just the two of us. But, I know you can do it, baby. You're a strong girl. After all, you _are _seventeen, now."

"Yeah. Thanks mom," I said. "Love you." She kissed my forehead and told me the same.

"Now, go get some breakfast and get ready for class," she said.

"Ugh," I complained. "Do I have to?"

She shot me a look that sort of said, "Get your butt out of bed or so God help me…"

I groaned. "Fine, fine."

"I'll see you later," she bade as she got up and walked out of my room. "Have a good day in school."

Ugh… _School_.

I completely dreaded it. Why? Because school thrived with the male population, whom I am not a big fan of.

First off, men only left you. I found this out when my father overdosed when I was only fourteen years old, just about three years ago. It was unintentional; don't get me wrong. I know my dad wasn't suicidal. But, he was still taken away from me and mom. I know he didn't mean to leave me, but it still hurt. A lot.

Also, men only hurt you. An example? I found this out the harsh way when my middle school crush ripped up the confession I sent him and laughed about it with his friends.

That was my first and last crush.

Okay, so I was short, quirky, and kind of nerdy-looking back then with my thick rimmed glasses and perpetually ruined hair… but he didn't have to be so cruel. Guys could be such insensitive jerks, you know?

I brushed away these bitter thoughts away and reluctantly got out of bed so I could head for the bathroom to wash up. By this time, mom was already out of the door and headed for work. She had double shift today… again. I got undressed out of my pajamas to put on my uniform. I slipped on my pleated skirt and threw on my loose white socks. As I buttoned up my top, I headed down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a waffle and a newly shipped novel of mine as I walked out of the house, while locking the door, of course.

As I walked to school, I bumped into some friends-- Rie and Satsuki. They were excitedly talking about their new manicures and spa treatments for their skin. That is, until the popular class president Rei Otohata, from my homeroom, and a bunch of his groupies passed by. I heard him talking about some prestigious award he got, or something. What a _boaster_.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rie squealed. "It's Otohata!"

"Isn't he just so, uber cool?" Satsuki screeched. "He's perfect!"

"I'm going to go up to him and talk to him. Maybe he'll notice my brightened skin!" Rie said as she ran towards Rei's group.

"You coming?" Satsuki asked.

"I'd rather not," I declined, totally apathetic.

"Aya! You can't stay away from men forever!" she told me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Suit yourself," she said and left me behind so she could join Rie.

I saw Otohata look back at me, as if he was wondering why I hadn't joined his group as well. That's right, pretty boy, I won't sink down to other girls' levels and worship you, as if you were some sort of god. _Gag me. _

I walked up to the entrance of the high school by myself. Hounan High. Yup. This was my school. It was chalk full of trendy gals and, unfortunately, guys. My mom didn't like the idea of an all-girls school, and believed that I need a little diversity in my learning environment.

As I resumed my walk up to the entrance, I suddenly saw a skateboard roll right in front of me from the corner of my eye. Crap. Too late.

I stepped on it and I, the klutz that I am, fell forward. Behind me, I heard hoots, laughs, and wild banter.

"Nice panties," a second year boy teased. One of his other friends laughed insanely.

"Froggies," another guy laughed. "Cute."

Another reason why I hated men? They were perverts to the extreme.

I blushed madly and tried not to pay any attention to them as I gathered my things. This has happened to me at least once or twice before. I couldn't believe that I could be so vulnerable to these pathetic men. I was better than they were. I was definitely smarter than these dimwits, that was for sure. If only I wasn't so timid… then I would totally show these guys a lesson.

"Oi," another guy, not part of the group of pranksters, walked up to the incident and said. "You guys shouldn't be mistreating a young lady like this."

What? Someone was… sticking up for me? I looked up through my tousled hair and saw a tall figure with raven hair. Also, his voice sounded pretty familiar. There was no mistake that this was Rei Otohata. Ugh, why him? He just _had _to display a phony, heroic feat in front of the student body, huh? His groupies were even watching closeby… _Great_.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of them asked.

"Well, I could always report you all for your unruly conduct, and bringing _that_," he eyed the skateboard, "to campus grounds and disrupting other students. I'm sure the faculty would favor _my _side. After all, I _am _class president."

Ugh, what a conceited person. He sure loves to hear himself talk.

The three students all scoffed, but went their separate ways anyway. They obviously felt a bit threatened. As they distanced themselves from my location, Otohata turned to me and held out his hand.

"Are you okay, Hoshino?" he asked me delicately. I looked up to face him and immediately felt hot blood race across my cheeks. That face! No wonder he was so popular. He was utterly gorgeous.

"I-I was fine before you got here," I said, trying to hide my blushing face. Your smooth tricks probably worked on the entire girl population, but I refused to let them get to me. "I appreciate your help, but I don't really need it. I'm perfectly capable."

I got up, gathered all of my dropped books, and fixed my skirt. I looked at my hands and legs, which were pretty scratched up from my fall. I guess that I'd have to make a quick trip to the girls' room. I then briskly headed in towards the building with my head down, totally disregarding Rei Otohata. It was best to avoid eye contact during times like these. I felt rude for just brushing him off like that, but there was no way I was going to let him see my face.

**o0o0o0o**

I was alone in the bathroom, thank God.

My hands… were trembling. I guess I got a bit shaken from the incident. No worries. Just walk into class and act natural, right? No one needed to know about what happened. That Otohata better had not gone and blabbered to the whole class about it… That would be humiliating. I would hate him even more if he just told one single person.

I washed up my hands and wiped my legs, removing all the gravel and dirt. I quickly rinsed my face to freshen up a bit. The morning bell rang.

Shoot. I'd better hurry.

When I entered my classroom, I saw Miyuu and Ran, my two best friends.

"Aya!" Miyuu exclaimed. "There's a cut on your knee!"

"What?" I said as I looked down. Oh, woops, I must have missed that in the bathroom. "I-It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Mou, Aya, can't you be more careful?" Ran complained. "We can't always look after you like a little sis, you know."

I giggled. I _was _sort of like the little sister amongst my friends, wasn't I? I sort of liked that. It made me feel safe. I always wanted older siblings, anyway.

"Yes, I know," I said. "Sorry, I'll try to watch where I'm walking." I couldn't tell them boys were messing with me again. Ran would flip out and kill them all, most likely. She was very over-protective and always had a temper; those two things didn't really go well with one another, if you were Ran Kotobuki.

I sat on a desk and took out my new book that I had been anticipating to read for some time now. I opened to chapter one and began reading the first few lines.

_"Nerd," _I heard Ran mutter under her breath. I gave her a glare; a playful one, of course. This was the way we bantered with each other.

"Kotobuki!" Nakanishi-sensei yelled as he entered the room.

"What's up, Naka-sen?" Ran responded.

"Office. Now," he demanded. Ran groaned.

"Not again! I swear, I didn't do whatever I'm being blamed for. It was the aliens!" she lied as she walked out of the door.

"Can it, Kotobuki!" I heard Nakanishi-sensei say as they were walking down the hallway.

"Oh, that Ran," Miyuu sighed. "She's hopeless." I giggled at this. Ran always did get into trouble, but she was still a great, bubbly friend. In a way, I envied her. She was outgoing, athletic, and funny. I was studious, ambitious, and timid. We sort of complimented each other, I supposed-- of course, I'd be the more responsible counterpart.

From Miyuu's bag, I heard a little jingle play. She reached into her bag, smiled at the caller ID, and answered her cell phone.

"Hello, Yamato-kun!" she chirped as she got up from her chair. "Yes, Miyuu had breakfast…" she continued as she gave me a face that signaled she wanted to go to a more private place. Yamato was Ran's older brother, and Miyuu's boyfriend. I motioned for her to go, and with that, she left the noisy homeroom. I could understand why she wanted to leave. In the corner of the room, there was a bit of a commotion going on. A crowd, about a third of the classroom's population, was spread around one single person sitting at a desk. I peered over my book to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Yeah, and so the hitter didn't have a chance," said the voice of the person who was in the center of all the attention. "I struck him out; piece of cake. I thought he'd be a more worthy competitor, really. Guess no one's a match for me, huh?" The crowd cheered and hooted at this.

"You're totally my idol!" a male student said in awe.

"Yeah, I wish I was an MVP like you," another guy said, obviously jealous.

"Yup, I even received this medal," the so-called "MVP" showed off. The crowd became even more impressed and began congratulating him, and such. "This thing is proof that I'm one amongst the elite."

I didn't have to think long about it to know who was at the center of all that unnecessary attention.

Rei Otohata.

What else was new?

Another reason why I despised the male sex: they were obnoxious show-offs.

"You're so amazing," I heard an annoying gal say. "I would be so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." She sounded like the type of girl who would get her hands on anyone with a notable title. She l_ooked _like one, too. Woops, Aya, stop criticizing. Concentrate on your reading!

At that second, Rei looked over to where I was sitting and our eyes met for one split second. I shot my eyes back into the pages of my novel.

Dangit, he saw you staring, Aya! Just go back to your book, already! It's bad enough that we ran into each other this morning! Okay, so chapter one…

"Well, sorry, ladies," Rei nonchalantly apologized to the sea of women congregated around his desk. "But, I've got my eyes set on someone else already."

"Aw, really?" another girl said with an envious tone. "Who?"

"Let's just say, she's quite an interesting girl," he said with a playful, yet mysterious grin.

**o0o0o0o**

Ah, lunchtime. I always loved it, because this was my own private time. Miyuu and Ran were my best friends and all, but I really liked to spend this time on my own. I always picked to sit under the same cherry blossom tree in the front courtyard-- it was my absolute favorite place to be.

Today, I had a simple meal of unagi rolls and onigiri, with some cookies for dessert. I also had that book I was reading from homeroom.

"Chapter two," I began. As I read on, a few petals gently fell on the pages. I always did love cherry blossom season-- it was so calming. I inhaled the sweet and simple scent of the blossoms and suddenly felt like I was a child again. My dad would always take me and my mom to see the cherry blossoms at around this time. I guess this was why I always picked this spot to eat lunch; it made me feel so nostalgic…

"Hey!" a voice from behind me boomed. At this, I almost dropped my entire bento box in shock.

"What? Who's there?" I asked, a bit shaken. No one usually came around here except for me. The person popped out from behind the tree and exposed himself.

"Just me," Rei Otohata said. Ugh, not this guy again. Was he following me or something?

"Look," I said, not making one second of eye contact with him. "I know you must be looking for some sort of payback from earlier, but I really don't have any money, so…"

"What?" he said in mild surprise. "I don't need payback. I just wanted to personally ask if you were okay, in private."

"I told you before, Otohata-san," I said looking at my book the entire time. "I'm fine."

"Geez, just call me Rei. You don't have to be so polite."

"Okay, Rei-san," I responded. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't think you are fine, because there's a cut on your knee."

"What?" I said looking at it. "That's nothing at all. I totally forgot that was even there."

"If you don't properly clean and cover it, it could get infected."

"But it's nothing, really. I--"

"Good thing I have this sanitary wipe and a bandage!" he exclaimed proudly.

"What?" I said, a bit baffled. "Do you always carry those around?"

"No, I stopped by the Nurse's office before I came here. I heard from your friend earlier in class that you had an injury."

"Oh," I whispered as he quickly tended to my knee.

Why did this guy care so much for my little scratch? Wasn't he just some self-centered egotist? Shouldn't he be in class bragging about another medal he got, or something?

"You…" I began, still staring down at the book on my lap, never veering my eyes away from it. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"About this morning?" he asked. "Of course not. If you're worried about me doing something like that, then you must really think of me as a low person."

Well, I _did_, admittedly.

"You know," he spoke as he finished treating my cut. "It's okay for you to look me in the eye," he said as he swiftly took his index finger and lifted my chin upwards, forcing me to look away from my book and stare at his oh, so beautiful face.

I gulped.

"You act so distant, Hoshino. You're not like other girls, but you're interesting. You're none like I've ever met before. You're always hiding your face from me," he mentioned softly. His eyes stared intently into mine. I've honestly never seen, or heard, him this serious before. "You know, I really _wish _that you would smile at me, like you do around your friends."

"W-Why?"

"Because… your smile is capable of brightening up an entire room."

I instantaneously blushed, and shook myself away from his touch. It was driving me insane.

"Maybe you should get going," I suggested as I looked back down at my book. "Wouldn't your girlfriend get upset if she saw you here with me like this?" He just laughed at my question.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he stated plainly.

"Oh. I just assumed, since you're so popular and all…"

"For a smart girl, Hoshino, you're pretty naïve," Rei teased.

"What? Excuse me, but I--"

"Just kidding," he said as he reached out and patted my head.

Again, I blushed at his touch.

"I'll let you finish your book. Must be interesting since you seemed to have stared at it the whole time I was here," he said as he got up and began walking towards the building. "See ya," he bade with a dazzling smile and a wink.

My heart skipped a beat.

Another reason why I couldn't stand guys? Well, even though I tried to avoid them as much as possible, this one was just downright _irresistible_.

Ugh, my mind was in a pathetic haze. I looked at the pages of my book and, suddenly, the words meant absolutely nothing.

I would never get to finish this book as long as that boy was on my mind, would I?

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter One - Irresistible: End.**

**Screaming Siopao: **Well, stay tuned to see what happens to our male-loathing Aya-ppe and flirty Otochi. Please leave your reviews, so I know whether to continue this or not. (:


	2. Blossom

**Screaming Siopao: **Thanks for tuning in! My junior year in high school is coming up, so don't expect too many updates. But, I will try my best to post new chapters!

Remember, this story is in Aya's POV. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do nott own _Gals! _or its characters.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Two - Blossom**

**By: Screaming Siopao **

"Oh, darn it. Why me?" I asked myself as I stepped into the noisy school cafeteria, about a week after my skateboard incident. I forgot to pack a bento lunch this morning because I woke up late. My mother had to leave for work early and didn't even have time to make me waffles, like she usually did. Really, I was starving at the moment. If I wasn't so hungry, I wouldn't even consider coming to this dreaded room. Now, I had to enter this crowded and overheated place. I'd much rather be under my cherry blossom tree.

I tried looking for Ran and Miyuu, but the room just teemed with gals. I couldn't spot them at all. I probably looked silly just standing here and looking around. Maybe I should just get some food and search for them later.

While walking towards the lunch line, I seemed to have run into someone else. Someone unwanted. Someone who I tried to avoid.

"Hoshino!" a voice boomed from across the lunch room. I was getting much too used to that voice. I had been hearing it quite a lot recently. I sighed and turned around only to find Rei Otohata waving his arms at me. "Sit here!"

I groaned inwardly. "Why me?" I asked again as I walked over to his table. It would seem rude to just ignore him after I had already glanced at him. It would be okay, though. I would just remain to keep my eyes away from him, just like last time. All I had to do was look down.

As I approached him, I saw that many other people were also seated at that table. No surprise that they were all girls. Well, except for Rei's best friend, Yuuya Asou, who was right beside him. Yuuya gave me a gentle smile.

"Hello, Aya-san," he spoke politely. "I don't see you in here too often."

Goodness. Why couldn't Yuuya be the one stalking me? I mean, for a guy, he was impeccably charming. He was much more sincere and modest than Rei. He was like the exact opposite from his best friend. Yuuya was patient, sensitive, and soft-spoken. But, of course, a guy as sweet as Yuuya would be taken. Clinging to his arm was Mami Honda, the school's wealthiest girl. She seemed to have _everything_. I got a bit jealous.

"That's right," I said to Yuuya. "I didn't pack anything today, so I'm going to go and get something to eat now…"

"It's okay!" Rei exclaimed. "I have an extra tray here already." I was shocked.

"W-What? No, I'll just get my own."

"Yeah," some tan-faced, red-haired gal interjected. "Get lost and leave Rei alone."

"Ah…" Rei spoke, but was interrupted.

"Yeah," another tan-faced, blue-haired gal echoed. "There's no room for you to sit here, anyway."

"Ladies…" Rei attempted to interrupt them once more.

"Yeah," the last tan-faced, blonde-haired gal repeated. "So go find your loser friend Kotobuki already."

"Hey!" Mami exclaimed. "If she's Rei's friend, let her sit here. You three don't own him." The three tan gals feared and respected Mami Honda, so they immediately shut up. "I'm getting tired of your remarks-- and your faces, too, quite frankly. Why don't you all just bother some other people?"

"But--" the red-haired gal said.

"Get lost," Mami spoke with assertiveness. The three gals looked at each other uneasily, but got up and walked to another table full of popular basketball players. "Goodness, those three are such a pain."

"Thank you, Mami," Rei sighed with relief.

"No problem," she replied as she smiled at me. "Take a seat, Aya-chan. We won't bite."

"Ah… thank you," I meekly whispered while looking down. Rei passed me the tray of food, which consisted of a bread roll, a sort of steak, and a carton of milk.

"I heard your stomach grumbling last period," he chuckled. "Eat up." I blushed in embarrassment. It was that audible? How humiliating!

"So, Aya," Yuuya began as I took a sip of milk. "Mami and I are going to the Cherry Blossom Festival after class today. My dad gave me two extra passes to enter, if you and Rei would like to come along."

"What? Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I figured you liked cherry blossoms, since you always sat at that tree, so I asked Yuuya to get us some passes," Rei said. I thought about it. Mom would be working double shift again today. I guess it'd be okay for me to stay out late.

"I-- I would love to go," I said. "Thank you, Yuuya!"

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one who asked for them!" Rei complained.

"Yeah, thanks to you too, I guess," I said flatly, still not looking at him. Mami laughed at this.

"You two sure are interesting together," she laughed.

"I'm only here because he offered me food while I was famished," I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. She laughed again, and this time Yuuya joined, too.

"So, I guess it's a double date later, hm?" Yuuya said.

"Date with that pig head?" I asked. "I just want to see the blossoms."

"You sure are cruel," Rei pouted.

"Then why are you taking me?" I asked curiously while pretending to be intrigued in the not-so-intriguing milk carton.

I truly wanted to know his reasons for inviting me to the festival. We hadn't really talked before the skateboard incident last week, even though we'd known each other since freshman year. We had never really said anything as much as a "hello" or, "what page was the assignment on?"

"Because you like the sakura," he simply replied with a smile. By now, I had already finished everything on the tray. "Do you want more?" I shook my head. His generosity was kind of freaking me out, quite honestly. I didn't know what he was up to, or what his intention was in bringing me along. All I knew was that I was way too eager to go to the festival; perhaps more eager than I probably should be, because I didn't even care that the one who was taking me was someone whose personality I utterly loathed.

**o0o0o0o**

"What? A limo?" I asked as a sleek, black limousine stopped in front of the school.

"Yes, Aya," said Mami. "This will be our ride. Is that okay?" I beamed at this news.

"Yes! It's amazing," I exclaimed as I hopped right in. That was my first time I ever entered a limo. Inside was so fancy and roomy. I admit, I acted like a child who had just received a brand new toy. I was jumping in my seat and happily blabbed on and on about how great it must be to be rich. There were foods, drinks, a TV, and… a wardrobe? Mami opened it up and took out some articles of clothing.

"We're going to wear yukatas, Aya," Mami told me.

"R-Really? It's fine, you don't have to lend me your--"

"It's not a problem at all," she beamed. "What would a festival be without yukatas? Let's go in the back, we have plenty of time to get prepared."

I followed her to an area where we weren't visible to Rei or Yuuya. She helped me get dressed into a deep violet yukata with pink floral designs on it. It took a while, but it was definitely worth it. It was simply gorgeous. Not to mentioned silky and comfortable! It must have cost a fortune. Mami took some time to put on an orange one, also with pink flowers. She swiftly tied up my long, smooth hair into an elegant bun and placed an ornamental ribbon on it. Mami sure was talented. Kind, too. I never really got the chance to get to know her before now.

"A-Aritagou," I shyly thanked. I felt a bit bad that she was doing all this for me.

"Not a problem. You look stunning," she complimented me as she patted my cheek. I blushed. "Rei will absolutely fall head over heels in love," she giggled playfully. I cringed. She noticed, and said she was just kidding. "Do you not like Rei?"

"I… don't like anyone," I plainly stated, looking down. "Men only hurt you," I whispered.

"Aya," she began. But, we were already at the venue. The limo pulled to a stop and I got out of the vehicle so that I could avoid any more talk about Rei.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in awe as I hopped out of the limo. I pushed away all the feelings of hurt and doubt from earlier and enjoyed the wondrous scenery that God laid out before me. "This place is so breathtaking!"

Around us were hundreds and hundreds of pink, blossoming trees-- this place was even more beautiful than I had remembered. I inhaled the air and let the sweet aroma of the sakura flow through my system. This scent made me feel so light-- so carefree and content. The breeze delicately blew petals around me, causing them to daintily dance in the atmosphere. Each graceful petal that brushed across my cheek caused a slight tickle across my face. I honestly didn't think I had ever been this happy in a long, _long _time.

"She's so happy," Mami commented with a smile. "Take care of her, Rei."

"Mami and I are going to stroll around and wait for the traditional dance performances. Stick around till nighttime, when they'll illuminate the trees. I'm sure Aya would love that," Yuuya said. And with that, the lovely couple strode off.

"Hoshino," Rei called out to me while I was catching petals in the air. "You look like a kid."

"Well, I haven't been here for three years already," I replied as I continued to hopelessly catch petals fluttering in the zephyr about me.

"And why's that?" he asked in innocent wonder. I know he didn't mean to offend me with that question, but inside, it hurt a bit. I knew he was oblivious of that fact that I didn't have a father with me, so I pushed the feeling away and tried being cheerful. "_Cheer up; you're here. Dad's here, too. I can feel it."_

"Because, I don't know, I never got around to going, I guess," I lied. "Come on!" I tugged on his sleeve. "Let's walk around!" He sighed.

"Fine."

I strolled up to a tree, picked off a little bundle of sakura, and placed it in my hair to compliment the ribbon that Mami had given me. My father used to always do that to my hair.

"So, why do you love these trees so much, anyway?" Rei asked. He sure liked asking questions.

"Because… of my father," I replied happily. "He always took me to these festivals when I was younger. He told me, 'these flowers have extreme beauty, but a short life, so treasure their presence.' I never knew something so wonderful could be overcome by death, but I'm just so glad that they're able to bloom so abundantly each year." Just like Dad, I thought to myself. Someone so wonderful, yet was overcome by death…

"You sound like you love your father very much," he said. I grinned.

"Yes. I do," I admitted with pride. I would always love him. Though he couldn't come back to me like the cherry blossoms, I would always treasure him in my heart.

"You seem so interesting, Hoshino. But you have a mysterious aura. I want to get to know you more," Rei said.

"Okay. Ask me a question," I permitted. This should be interesting.

"Then, let's start off easy: what's your favorite color?"

"Pink," I responded. "Because of the sakura."

"Figures," he said as he rolled his eyes. Right now, we were standing on a little red bridge that arched over a small stream. Lilly pads floated atop of the still water. I looked down at my reflection and threw a small pebble into it, causing my counterpart to ripple, disappear, and then reappear once more.

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"Blue, like the ocean."

"You like the ocean?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Well," I began. "It _is _beautiful. But, I can't swim." Rei laughed at me. I knew he would. What a cold jerk. I pouted. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm never going to need that worthless talent."

"Not even… now?" Suddenly, Rei grabbed my shoulders and pretended to push me forward, towards the water. I squealed lightly.

"You idiot!" I yelled as I hit his chest. "What if I had fallen?"

"I was just playing around, Hoshi--"

"Grow up! It wasn't funny."

"But I was just--"

"I'm going to walk on my own," I fumed as I stomped off the bridge. I knew I shouldn't have tagged along with this immature jerk.

"No!" he exclaimed as he took my wrist and held me back.

"Let me go, Rei." He didn't let go. "Please," I added.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly. I bit my lip, slowly tilted my head up, and stared directly into his eyes for the first time that day. I saw pure, apologetic sincerity. My facial features softened. "I'm really sorry." I looked down once more.

"It's fine. I was overreacting. I'm just…" I drifted off.

"Just what?" he asked.

"I'm really afraid of the water, actually."

"Oh," he breathed. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know--"

"It's fine," I said. "But you better not pull something like that again, or else," I threatened. He laughed.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," he joked. I elbowed his arm. "Ouch, hey, that hurt!" This guy never took anything seriously. I shouldn't expect too much from him. It was like he had the mind of a ten year old.

We continued to stroll around as the festival carried on, and I continued to admire the sakura. The sun had already begun setting in the vast sky. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by. I resumed trying to catch the dancing petals in the air once more. It was like a wonderful blizzard of blossoms. Rei observed me and chuckled occasionally when I couldn't catch anything, or when I got dizzy from turning around too consistently.

"So, Hoshino, why don't you have a boyfriend?" he blurted. Ack! What a personal question. Didn't this boy have at least a _little _bit of sensitivity somewhere inside of him? He was _too _straightforward!

"None of your business," I stated, staring at the trees.

"Come on. How can I get close to you if you don't answer my questions?"

"What if I don't want you to get close to me?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Hoshino."

"Like what?" I asked, glancing at a group of passing women in elegant kimonos.

"You're being distant again. Look at me," he said as he took a gentle hold of my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Ugh! Those stupid, hypnotizing eyes! Please, _please_, don't do this to me, Rei. "Just answer. It's easy."

"I… I don't know," I said. I was beginning to blush a bit. Staring into his cool, slate orbs always made me feel nervous. I always tried to avoid looking into them, even up to now. I hated it when he forced me to look into them. Didn't he respect my personal space, at all? "There could be lots of reasons. M-Maybe because nobody ever caught my eye. Maybe because I'm not pretty enough. Maybe because--"

"Hoshino," Rei said intently. By now, it was already twilight-- the time after sunset, but before dusk. The sun was on the brim of the horizon. It played with the colors of everyone's faces, including Rei's, making him look mystical and obscure. "You're beautiful," he mouthed.

This did it. My face flushed. I shook myself from his hold.

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" I said, looking down, and stepping back.

"Why are you uncomfortable around me?" he asked, nearing me. "Do I intimidate you? Do you dislike me?"

"I… well, I don't want to…" I paused. _I don't want to get hurt_, I wanted to say to him. I stayed away from irresistibly stunning guys like him so that I didn't get close. So that I didn't get hurt in the end… Just like I always did.

"You don't want to, what?" he asked after I didn't finish my sentence.

"I don't want to miss the tea ceremonies," I lied. "Let's go." Rei heaved out a sigh.

"You're not going to tell me anymore, are you?"

"You took the hint?"

"You're really headstrong, aren't you?" he asked with a bit of distress in his tone.

"I think you're just vexed by the fact that you found a girl who doesn't kneel down and worship you."

"No way, this is fun," he said, amused.

"What? Fun? Am I just a game to you?" I asked in disbelief. "Do you just go out and find girls who you _think _are playing hard to get?"

"Well, aren't you?" he asked.

"Give me a break," I said, ticked off. "Don't play with my emotions." Ugh, I was starting to regret coming here. Rei was an utter jerk. I guess he just thought I was a foolish game of tag. I really should learn how to turn offers down, even though they may be free, I thought. I was hoping to just enjoy the blossoms. I was hoping to just reminisce on the moments that my father and I had here. But it just wasn't the same without him. I felt depressed all of a sudden. I didn't feel like being in this place anymore. "I'm leaving. I'll take the bus home."

"I-- I'm sorry," Rei apologized. "I didn't mean to sound like I was just playing with you." I ignored him and began walking away. "Please, stay," he pled. I pretended not to hear. I just kept on walking. I didn't want to see this guy ever again, I thought. I just wanted to go home. "Please, Aya."

I froze dead in my tracks. I was in the center courtyard, which was encircled by trees in its entire circumference. It was like a barrier of blossoms. In the center, there was a lit fountain.

I realized that it was the first time he'd called me by my first name. I turned around. His sincere eyes had returned. Slowly, he walked up to me. He was cautious, as if I were a wild animal that needed to be handled with care.

Suddenly, the hundreds of cherry blossom trees around us illuminated. Everyone swooned and admired the stunning beauty that surrounded the entire venue.

Then, he held me in his arms.

"Aya," he whispered my name again. I admittedly liked the sound of my name on his lips. "I don't know if you took any notice, but I really like you." My body stiffened at that statement. "It's the fact that you don't act like other girls that attracts me to you. I can tell you're not very fond of me, but I'm determined in changing your mind."

I listened to the beating of his steady heart as he embraced me.

"I swear," he continued. I could hear something different in his voice; something that I had never heard before. His childishly immature banter was now replaced by something entirely opposite-- passion. "I will make your heart blossom open for me one day, if it's the last thing I do."

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Two - Blossom: End.**

**Screaming Siopao: **Eeek! I can't wait to write more! Please review!


	3. Fastball

**Screaming Siopao:** Agh, I haven't posted in OVER three months! I feel so terrible! Please don't give up on me! I'll finish this fic, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gals! or its characters.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Three - Fastball**

**By: Screaming Siopao **

"So, according the passage that we have just read…" Nakanishi-sensei droned on as my mind pranced off into its own thoughtful little land.

Ugh, I hated Monday mornings. It was already the fourth class of the day, but I still didn't feel focused. Maybe it _wasn't _the fact that it was Monday morning that I couldn't concentrate, actually. It was just the crazy thought of Rei Otohata courting me, Aya Hoshino, that was so mind boggling.

I mean, why me? Out of the entire student body, I was probably the one who thought lowest of him. He was boastful, showy, and obnoxious. I _despised _people like that. He was one of the many reasons why I loathed men.

Naka-sen stopped reading and asked the class a question about the passage. I heard Rei's voice behind me when Naka-sen asked for a volunteer to answer. What Rei had said was something very well in depth, intricate, and somewhat abstract.

I understood exactly was he was doing. He was showing off. Maybe for me, maybe for the class. The point was, well, he was still way too full of himself.

I looked over my right shoulder. _He _was staring at me. I immediately averted my eyes away from his gaze. He was being way too persistent. After the Cherry Blossom Festival last week, I've been trying my hardest to avoid him. Well, actually, my aim was to always avoid any contact with him, even before we had begun talking. But now, I had to be much more avoidant.

I felt a bit flattered when he confessed that he liked me at the festival, but that was probably only because he was a well-respected guy amongst the student body. But, otherwise, I would never fall for his perfect little façade. Everyone saw him as an idol. I saw him as a self-centered, thick headed boy.

I wished I hadn't gone to that festival with him. Being around him just made me feel awkward now that I knew his feelings. I also knew that I could _never _like him back.

Actually, scratch that first part. I don't exactly regret going to the festival with him. I mean, I did have a good time, for the most part. I needed that little moment of happiness, even if I was with someone who caused me so much frustration.

I remember the exact words he said to me that evening. If I had mutual feelings, maybe it would have been a considerably romantic moment.

It was just me and him at the center of the courtyard, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of the illuminated sakura trees. It seemed like a fairy tale, and I was the princess. No had ever held me like that in my life…

Ack, snap out of it, Aya.

The class eventually ended and the students all put their books away. Some got up to share their notes and stretch. Some snuck into the halls to look for their friends.

Please, oh please, don't let Rei walk over to me.

"Ne," a voice above me called out. I sighed.

"Yes, Rei?" I breathed. I looked down and continued to put my books and papers away.

"Look at me, please," he asked of me. I decided to not respond, and looked over my class notes instead.

"Aya, please."

"…"

"Fine, I get it," he whispered and walked on back to his seat. He plopped down with a vexed sigh and shaded his face with his shaggy, raven hair.

I felt sort of bad, but he should have known that this was bound to happen. I was known as the gal on campus who shunned boyfriends, after all. Even if they did have potential, I still wouldn't give in. All my friends have tried and tried to hook me up with a "nice guy." But, in the end, nothing was _nice _at all. It was just me crying. Besides, focusing on my studies was much more important, anyway.

"Yo! Hoshino!" a tan, red-headed gal said while planting her palm on my desk. Her two groupies stood behind her.

"Uh, yes?" I meekly responded.

"What the hell are you doing?" she spat.

"W-Well, I'm studying my notes--"

"No, not that. I mean, why are you telling Rei to piss off?"

"No, it's not like that," I lied. "I--"

"Look," the blonde gal said. "The three of us have tried to win Rei over for all of high school."

"And if you tell him to just leave you alone like that, then that's just sad," the blue-haired gal added. "You're like, not even giving him a fair chance."

"Really," the red-head continued. "I know you're not big on guys, or anything. But, you're being kind of prejudice."

"Just because of a dumb middle school crush mishap," the blonde said. I gasped. I didn't think anyone still remembered that. It was all in the past. I had tried to forget how upset I was when my crush ripped up the letter I sent him in front of my entire middle school class.

"You need to forgive and forget."

"You need to stop holding that old grudge."

"You should just stop being so stubborn and just get a man already."

Each of them lashed out their voiced criticism at me. Each one struck a nerve, causing me to slowly break down in realization. I didn't want to listen to them. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Where were my friends when I needed them? I didn't want to listen, but I did, and it hurt. I hung my head in embarrassment. Half the class was looking my way.

"Oi," a voice behind me called out. It was Rei. "What are you three doing?"

"Just knocking some sense into this gal's head," the blonde gal said. "She's totally being picky and--"

"Leave her alone," Rei sternly ordered. I looked up at him in confusion. Why was he defending me when they were only trying to help _him_?

"But we were just trying to--"

"I don't need help," he spat. "You can't force anyone to like somebody. That's just wrong."

"But, really, Rei," the red-head said. "What girl wouldn't like you?"

Rei looked down and paused for a long time before he responded.

"Apparently," he breathed. "The girl that I long for most."

I gasped lightly as he turned around and walked back to his seat. The three dumbfounded gals returned to their seats in the back corner at once.

Rei was obnoxious. He was self-centered. He was egotistical and proud. But now… he was being sincere. It was like he had a whole side to him that acted like his complete opposite. I've seen it a few times before, like at the festival when he confessed to me. That side was sweet, passionate, and tender. Nothing like the Rei I knew, at all.

I got up and strolled back over to Rei's desk. His head was down. This strong boy actually looked quite weak right now. I placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm free after school today," I whispered. He lifted his head up and his eyes found mine.

"What?" he asked. "But I thought--"

"I said I'm free later. You better take it or leave it," I half joked with a small smirk. He smiled back.

"Meet me at the front when school's over."

**o0o0o0o**

I don't know why, but the rest of the day just seemed to drag on. It felt like forever till my last class ended.

"Ne, Aya," Ran said while all three of us were together at the end of the day. "I heard you finally got a date." I almost fell over when I heard this. Miyuu nodded.

"I did, too! Miyuu was so surprised!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "W-Who told you that?"

"I heard it from some group of loud girls," Ran responded. "I thought they were just making gossip, so I told them all to shut up." I took an intake of breath.

"Well, actually," I began. "I actually kind of am going out with someone later today."

"What!?" Ran shouted. "It's true?"

"Who is it, Aya?" Miyuu asked.

"Well, you won't believe this, but it's Rei Otohata."

Silence.

Then, both Miyuu and Ran burst into outrageous laughter.

"You? With Rei?" Ran laughed. "You've got to be joking, Aya! You hate his guts!"

"You don't seem compatible with him, at all, Aya!" Miyuu pointed out. "What a joke!"

"Guys, I'm serious!" The laughter then stopped. "I don't know why I've been letting him get so close, but he's not so bad after a while. Sometimes, he can be kind of nice. He _did _take me to the cherry blossom festival last week."

"But, I can't see Rei thinking about anyone but himself," Ran said.

"Miyuu thinks the same. You'd better be careful, Aya."

"I-- I've put some thought into it… as long as I don't get serious, then I'm okay right?"

"I dunno, Aya…" Ran said. "Just watch out. That Rei can be a real jerk."

I laughed at this.

"Trust me, I already know."

**o0o0o0o **

I waited at the school's front entrance for nearly twenty minutes. I glanced at the school's clock tower and sighed. I should have known that he was going to run late.

"Aya!" he yelled. I saw him running down a flight of stairs. "Sorry, the student counsel suddenly had to have a short meeting!" Well, I guess I could understand if he was late for a school-related matter.

"It's fine--"

"Please don't be mad at me!" he begged as he bear-hugged me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ack! Let me go!"

"Only if you say that you forgive me!"

"Okay, I forgive you! I'm not mad!" This boy really was quite childish. He ceased his embrace and sighed in relief. I smiled at his attempt to keep himself on my good side. It was a bit amusing. Did he really want to please me that much?

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" I asked as Rei and I walked towards the bus stop.

"You'll see," he said with a sly grin. "It'll be something… _different _for you."

I should have groaned with discontent. I should have complained with protest. But, for some reason, I got on that bus more eager than I thought I ever could be.

**o0o0o0o**

"A…" I looked onto the sand-based diamond as I hopped off of the bus with Rei. "A baseball game?"

"Not just any baseball game," he interjected. "_My _baseball game."

"You're going to be playing?"

"Yepp. With my team," he said with pride. "I'm the pitcher."

"You better be as good as you say you are," I teased. He laughed.

"Of course! I'm the best!"

"Don't get a big head now…"

"Heh, I'm just kidding. Get seated, I have to go warm up with my team," he instructed. I nodded and found a lonely spot on the bleachers. I sort of wished that Rei didn't have to play. I felt a bit awkward just sitting by myself.

I saw Rei a few minutes later on the field. He had already changed into his uniform, which was navy blue and white. I had to admit that he looked quite professional. I actually couldn't wait to see his skills.

The actual game started with Rei's team in the outfield. He stepped on the pitcher's mound with confidence. He really did look admirable from this point of view. I couldn't help but be in awe.

I heard a group of gals behind me squeal with excitement as they saw Rei.

"Look!" one yelled as she pointed towards the field. "Rei's about to pitch!"

"He's so cool!" exclaimed another.

"Rei is so cute!" another gal screeched. I laughed to myself. These girls had no idea what they were talking about. Just a bunch of his fan girls, I supposed. I didn't know his followers actually knew his game roster. That seemed a bit creepy to me.

Rei looked towards the bleachers as he stood on his mound. I wasn't quite sure if he was looking at me, or the girls behind me. He winked. The girls behind me squealed in infatuation.

My heart skipped a beat.

He really was alluring. I hated that about him.

He wound up the first pitch and, just like that, the game had officially begun. His pitching was incredible. He had a potent arm in which he used to strike out three opponent players within fifteen minutes. I thought that the game of baseball usually was one of the most slow-moving sports. But, when Rei was pitching, the other team didn't stand a chance.

The opponent team switched into the outfield and Rei strolled up first to the batter's cage. He turned around and glanced at the bleachers. This time, I knew for sure that he was looking at me. He gave me a confident smirk and turned back to look at the pitcher.

The pitcher from the other team was the last opponent he struck out. His jersey number was "six." Quite frankly, he looked pretty pissed off. I wonder if he had some sort of grudge against Rei. Maybe they had played together before, and Rei stuck him out in the past. This was a possibility, for Rei really did seem like an All-Star pitcher.

The opponent pitcher wound up his fastball and…

_Crap_.

"Otohata!" yelled his coach from the dugout. "Otohata, get up!"

It happened all so quickly. The swift throw surely was faster than any of Rei's pitches. But it definitely was not correctly aimed. The baseball had hit Rei right on the side of his head. His teammates gathered around his body on the ground. I cringed in my seat. He was unconscious, for the ball most likely hit him on his temporal lobe, or even his jaw. A hard blow to those areas would surely knock him out, especially when the average fastball was eighty-five miles per hour, give or take.

"That pitch was dirty!" yelled one of the gals behind me.

"Is he alright?" another asked nervously.

"That number six is cheap!" another yelled.

"Rei," I whispered in distress. Should I rush down to help him? Had someone called the paramedics? I needed to help somehow. "Rei!" I said louder as I sprang up and ran off the bleachers. I ran up to his teammates huddled around him, and gently pushed them aside in order to get through. "Rei," I whispered again, as I saw his unconscious state. I had never seen him so weak or defeated before. He was always strong and confident. I knew he could get through this. _Come on Rei, _I said to myself_. Let that hard head of yours pull through._

I took his hand in mine and whispered his name into his ear one last time. All I could do from there was hope.

**o0o0o0o**

Rei woke up late at night in the hospital. As a matter of fact, it was almost midnight when his eyelids fluttered open. There was a bandage on his jaw, where the impact had occurred.

"Hey," I said as I saw him grow conscious. "Rei," I whispered. He groaned.

"H- Hoshino…?" he stuttered. I knew he probably felt so disoriented right now. I placed my chin on his bed in order to become eye-level with him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I? What the heck happened?"

"You were knocked out by number six's fastball," I stated. "You're in the hospital. My mom's a nurse here, actually."

"What? Number six?" he groaned. "Ugh, that guy. He's detested my team ever since the little leagues."

"Why?"

"A simplistic reason: we always beat his team during the playoffs every year." He groaned and held his head. "Ugh, my head feels like it's filled with rocks."

"Well, isn't it?" I teased.

"Ha, very funny," he sarcastically mouthed. He looked out the window. "Wait-- what time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight?" he repeated in question. I nodded for clarification, my chin still rested on the bed. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I was going to stay here until you were conscious," I stated as I began getting up, "but if you want me to go since you're up now, then--" he grabbed my hand, preventing me from leaving.

"Don't leave," he pled. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Weakness. His scratched up face, his patched up jaw… I hadn't ever seen him in a weaker state.

"You're a strong guy, right?" I asked. "You don't need me."

"You have no idea," he said as he pulled me down to him, "how sadly mistaken you are, Aya."

And at that moment, he softly embraced me.

"I'm not as strong as I tend to show," he whispered into my ear. "And now that I've come to know you, Aya, I don't think that I can ever live without you."

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Three - Fastball: End.**

**Screaming Siopao: **Again, sorry for the extremely late update! But, nevertheless, send forth your much appreciated reviews, please!


	4. A Guest

**Screaming Siopao: **Ohhh my goodness, I cannot believe how long I have left this story hanging. It's been almost a _year_. I'm so sorry! I hope people will still read! I want to complete this fic, for sure!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super GALS! or its characters. Plot is mine, though, so back off. :)

Remember, this fic is in Aya's point of view! (First person.)

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Four - A Guest**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

I wasn't turning into a softy now, was I?

I stayed with Rei at the hospital all night long _not _because I had feelings for him. No, this was not the reason. I stayed with him because I felt obligated. I had to make sure he was safe. Any decent member of society would have done the same, wouldn't they? I was just being responsible, that was all.

Right?

I didn't want to face it. The fact that maybe I was opening my heart up to Rei, bit by bit. Slowly, but surely. I think it was happening. _Dammit_.

I wondered how much longer I could keep up with this façade.

**o0o0o0o**

"Aya!" Rei called out to me as I was leaving campus grounds. I had a ton of homework to do, so I just decided to head straight home for today.

It had only been a few days after Rei's baseball incident. He was released from the hospital in under twenty-four hours. I knew that hard head of his would pull through. But I had been ignoring him since that night. That night when he embraced me and told me, "And now that I've come to know you, Aya, I don't think that I can ever live without you."

That sentence echoed within my mind. His sultry voice, his intoxicating scent, and those strong words. You don't just say those words to anyone.

It was too much for me. He sounded so... so serious. I couldn't handle it. I promised myself that I wouldn't get serious with him. If I didn't get serious, then I wouldn't get hurt, right? I had to avoid him no matter what. For sure, this time.

No more dates.

No more baseball games.

No more sitting with him during lunch.

No more cherry blossom festivals.

"Oh," I said, as Rei approached me at the front gates. Don't look into his eyes, I told myself. "Did you need something, Otohata-san?"

"What?" he asked, shocked. He chuckled. "Why are you speaking to me like that? Lighten up, Hoshino!" He playfully patted my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't need me for anything important, then I must go. I have assignments to do," I stated bluntly. I had to be bleak now. I couldn't show him any sign of interest. I turned my back towards him and walked away. It sort of hurt deep inside. It was somewhere in my heart, but I commanded the feeling to recede. It reluctantly complied.

"What's the matter with you?" Rei persisted. "I just want to talk, you know."

"I don't have time."

"You're being strange."

"I don't feel well," I lied. "So leave me alone."

"Well then, let me at least walk you home," he offered. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But I'm fine," I said.

"You just said you weren't feeling well."

_Shoot_. He caught me.

"Ah... well," I said. I guess I had no choice but to let him take me home. I felt guilty for lying to him. "Fine."

Walking me home was no big deal, anyway. I would just ignore him the whole time. Home wasn't a far walk. Fifteen minutes, tops. Then I'd be able to ditch Rei.

He grinned. "So how was your day?" he asked. He was trying to make small talk. I hated small talk. Why couldn't we just walk in silence? People needed to realize that silence truly is golden.

I shrugged. "Eh."

I was doing a pretty good job of being blunt. I was sort of proud of myself. I walked a bit ahead of him, so that I didn't have to look at him.

"Ah," he said. "What did you get on that calculus test? I got a one-hundred percent," he boasted. Oh dear, here we go again. I began to wish that I had never allowed him to come along.

"Don't remember," I lied. I had actually received a one-hundred as well. Only I wasn't some egotistical show-off who told the whole world about it.

I needed to avoid his hypnotic gaze; those blue-slate eyes. So, I looked up at the sky. There was not a cloud was in sight. The day was perfect, actually. The sun was so bright and shone a great goldenrod. Its warm rays felt soothing on my skin. A calming zephyr swirled around me, playing with my long hair. The song of a cardinal nearby made its melody to my ears. It was so peaceful. It made me sort of sleepy. I wished that I was in my room, laying on my fluffy white pillows, silently reading a book right about now...

"Hoshino!" Rei yelled. I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said in surprise. Rei chuckled softly.

"I believe we're here."

Oh. My house. Well, that was quicker than I had anticipated.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" he asked.

"Of course, I will be," I scoffed. "I'm not a little child."

"Okay, okay. Is your mother home?"

"No, she's working till later tonight."

"Oh. How about your father?"

I froze. I stared emptily at my house for a long minute or two. Dad... wouldn't be coming home ever again. He wouldn't be home tonight. He wouldn't ever be.

Rei snapped his fingers and woke me from my daze, for a second time.

"My... father?" I repeated. "No. He won't be here."

"Oh," Rei said, oblivious still to the facts at hand. "Well, call me if you have any trouble."

"Sure," I nodded, still never looking at him.

"And, Aya?" he added.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at my shoes. He softly lifted my face with his right hand. Oh no... please don't. Spare me.

The instant I stared into his eyes, my face flushed like the reddest rose in my mother's garden.

"Please smile for me more often," he breathed. I gulped. He paused for a moment. "Your smile is beautiful."

Could I get any redder? I bit my lip as I shook my head from his hold.

"Thanks for walking me home. Goodbye, Otohata-san," I bade as I opened my gate and walked into my house, leaving Rei behind. Dammit. He did that on purpose. Was he purposely trying to give me a heart-attack?

I ran up to my room and looked out my window. He was gone. I sighed. I could finally be at ease without him around me.

**o0o0o0o**

I yawned. It was about eleven o' clock right now. I'd finished all my homework and did all my projects. I would usually be asleep by now, but I was waiting for my mother to get home. She said she would be home by eight. She didn't have a double shift today, so why was she so late?

I called her phone again. No answer.

What the heck, mom. I started to get worried.

She'd been out on the weekends much later than usual, too. Did she get a second job? Our financial stance wasn't that bad, was it? I thought we were actually pretty stable.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed. It felt like an eternity.

Then, I heard keys being shaken outside. One slipped through the keyhole in the front door. I heard her voice; she was laughing. But, why? I heard another voice with her. I couldn't seem to depict whose it was. It didn't sound familiar to me, at all.

I left my room and started down the steps. She opened the door and greeted me, surprised that I was still awake.

"Aya! Dear, I didn't know you would still be up at this time," she said. She was smiling at me, as if I had just done something entertaining or had just finished telling a funny joke.

"Yeah, mom, I was worried about you," I said, trying to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

But then, someone else walked in through the door right after my mother. It was an unfamiliar man; I had never seen him before. He looked plain, but tall. You could almost say that he was a bit lanky. He had slick black hair and defined sideburns. He was pretty handsome-looking, I supposed. But who the heck was he?

He waved at me awkwardly and gave me a strange smile. I waved back, a bit confused. Was I dreaming?

"Aya, dear. I want you to meet someone," mom said happily. "This is Hiro."

Hiro? Hiro, who?

"Aya... my sweet Aya," she continued. "Hiro is my new boyfriend."

No, I wasn't dreaming.

I was in an absolute nightmare.

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Four - A Guest: End.**

**Screaming Siopao:** Whew! Short, but to the point. Follow me on tumblr? Username: zeftastic


	5. Inevitable

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Five - Inevitable**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

I was in perpetual disbelief.

My mother had been single for three years, ever since my father died. We were perfectly fine the way we were.

Then, bam! Here came mister long, tan, and handsome. Out of practically nowhere. Without warning, at all. I couldn't picture it. I wonder how long she'd been hiding this from me. Probably for some time, now. I felt betrayed, in a way. How could my own mother invite a man into our home? How could she not confide in me first? I was furious. Actually, I had skipped class yesterday and stayed in bed all day. Today, I planned on doing the same thing. I was sort of protesting, I supposed. That man had to go, or else I wasn't getting my education.

"Aya," my mother knocked on my door. "It's time for school."

I did not respond. She knocked again twice, and then opened the door just a creak. I pretended to be asleep as I heard her walking towards my bed. Luckily, I was facing the opposite side.

"Aya... I know you're upset over what you saw a few nights ago, but please understand," she softly spoke as she stroked my hair. I opened my eyes.

"No," I mumbled. "I can't."

"You're not viewing the situation from my perspective," mom pointed out.

"Sure I am. You're with some stranger now," I bluntly said.

"But Aya, I get lonely too. I need someone," she responded. I felt offended by this.

"Mom? You have dad! Dad is your someone!" I exclaimed.

"I will always love your father. But I need someone to be here for me while I'm still living. I need a significant oth-"

"How could you betray dad?" I cried. Tears were streaking down my face, now. I felt like a child, but I just couldn't hold them back. "Did you forget him?"

"I would never, Aya! But you can't cling on to someone who isn't there. When I cry, your father can't wipe my tears away. When I'm lonely, he can't keep me company."

"That's not true," I sobbed. "What if-"

"Your father is only a memory now," she stated solidly. She stated it as if it were a fact. And I knew that it was. I just didn't want to face it. "It's been three years. I _have _to move on."

"So you're replacing him..." I whispered. She held onto me. This helped me calm down. My mom was warm; cozy. She had a comforting aura around her.

"Nobody will ever be able to replace your father," she breathed. And I knew she was telling the truth. I heard the sincerity in her voice.

I felt that her love for him still existed within her.

And somewhere within this house, I felt my father's love for her still lingering, too.

**o0o0o0o**

Mom decided that it would be fine for me to skip today's classes as well. I was thankful for that, for I really did not feel like putting up with other people. She said I had to go back to school the following week, however.

She left for work, just like that.

I laid in my bed. Pondering; contemplating. What mom had said was reasonable. I wasn't usually as stubborn as I had displayed earlier. It was just a touchy subject. Something way too personal for me.

But mom was right. Who was I to hold her back from being with someone? Sure, I would always be here for her, but she needed a different type of company. If she wanted to see other people, then I had no right to stop her. She was her own individual being.

_Beep beep._

I looked at my cell phone, which was the source of the beeping sound. I just received a new text. Ugh, I groaned.

_"Hey, where have you been?"_ it read. _"I'm getting worried."_

Sender: Otohata.

Rei had sent me about eight texts for the past two days that I hadn't been in school. Of course, I had ignored each and every one of them. They all sounded similar and all consisted of the same words. Except for this one was different. I reread the last sentence. _"I'm getting worried."_

I never meant to make him worry. I was just hoping that he would forget about me. I bit my bottom lip. Should I text back? I didn't want make him think I was hurt, or anything. Well, physically hurt, anyway. I picked up my cell.

"No big deal," I mouthed as I typed the words on my keypad. "Just still not feeling well." This would do. He'd leave me alone after this.

_Send._

Why was he worrying about me, anyway? Didn't he have a whole school of girls to tend to? He shouldn't be wasting his time with me. It was such a bother. He could be with some easier, more complying girl. Someone willing to actually stare at his stupid face. His stupid, gorgeous face...

I drifted to a light slumber. The last thing I remembered being on my mind was Rei Otohata.

**o0o0o0o**

My eyes fluttered open. What the heck? Where was I? I looked around me. Pastel pink walls, white sheets, orchids by the window. Ah, that's right. I had fallen asleep in my room earlier. I glanced at the digital clock on my little white bed-side table. Four in the afternoon.

I had woken up due to the fact that I heard knocking at the front door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Hm, maybe it was a package of some sort. I did just order a new book online. And mom ordered some shoes from a catalog a few days ago. I kicked off my sheets and rushed downstairs, not even minding my own appearance. I didn't want to keep the delivery man waiting, after all. That would have been just plain rude.

I gripped the cold, bronze doorknob and swung the door open. A rush of cool, autumn air swept back strands of my hair.

A beautifully familiar face greeted me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Hoshino."

"R..-" I stopped myself. "Otohata-san."

"Surprised?" he chuckled. Of course I was! What was he doing here? Couldn't he give me a warning first, or something? This wasn't a chuckling manner!

"Why are you here?" I asked in shock, averting my eyes away from him. I realized that my hair was still a mess from my nap. I tried combing it down a bit by running my fingers through.

"Well, I was going to go home," he confessed. "But I thought I'd just drop by real quick to make sure you were alright. You've been out for two days, so I guessed you must have been pretty sick."

"I'm feeling fine," I stated, as I began to slowly shut the door. "So if you excuse me..." He put his foot in the door frame before I could close it. "Um?"

"Please," he plead. "Can I come in?" My gaze slowly found his dark eyes. I couldn't resist it. They had a mysterious tint to them. There was a pause. It felt uneasy and unusually long. Why did he have to put me in this situation? I looked down at the ground once again.

"Fine," I said. "But only for a second." I creaked the door open to allow him to step in. He passed by a hanging mirror and stopped for a second, fixing his hair up. Not like it needed fixing. He was so in love with himself. But then he suddenly turned to me. He walked up to me, and raised his hand to feel my forehead.

"You're still not sick, are you?" he plainly asked.

"N-no."

"You were never sick in the _first _place, were you?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback. Damn. He caught my bluff. He put his hand down from my head.

"I know you were lying about why you've been absent," he pointed out. "I'm not _dumb_."

"You can't prove that-"

"Hoshino," Rei interjected as he touched my face, skimming the space beneath my eye with his thumb. "Your eyes are swollen. You've been crying."

I froze. How did he put all this together? I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were still swollen. Had I cried that much?

Rei caught me in my lie. This was not who I was. Ever since I started talking to Rei, all I had been doing was lying. To him, and mostly, to myself. I felt terrible. I hadn't even noticed how untruthful I'd been all this time. Why was it so hard for me to let Rei into my life? Why did I have to keep pushing him away like this? I don't want to be lonely forever. I only brought this upon myself.

Oh, that's right. I pushed Rei away so that I wouldn't ever get hurt again. Feeling pain because of another man... it was something I never wanted to experience. But, I thought to myself. Wasn't pain _inevitable _in this life? Was it really _possible _for me to escape reality? The answer, no matter how much I dreaded it, would always be "no."

I was being selfish. Always refraining from doing things that are healthy for me. Keeping a distance from society. Holding off relationships. Ignoring Rei. All because I didn't want to feel pain. I was so, so selfish. And where had that taken me? I'd remained in the same spot all this time, while even my own mother moved on. Now, I was utterly miserable. Not to mention alone.

A sob escaped from my mouth. I couldn't control it. It was like all the self-control that I had possessed broke away in a single instant. Another sob. I had to be true to myself.

"Did I say something?" Rei asked in concern when he heard my sobs. A few big tears rolled down my blushing cheeks.

"Rei," I mumbled into his shirt. By this time, I had already clung onto him, feeling the warmth of his chest. "Rei..." I repeated. It had been a little while since I last called him by his first name. I'd been calling him 'Otohata-san' in order to try and space us apart. Of course, that did not go as planned. I knew it wouldn't. "I'm a liar," I sniffed.

"Aya, what? No you're-"

"I wasn't sick. My health's fine," I breathed. I felt so embarrassed. I had to hide my face.

"Tell me what's the matter. I-"

"A-A lot of things are going on... I just miss my father," I confessed.

"Oh," he said. I could sense that he was baffled just by hearing his tone. "When will he be home?" he asked, still oblivious. I paused.

"Never," I replied casually. My breathing had returned to its normal pace by this point. "My father's been dead for three years." I felt Rei's body stiffen as he held me; as his strong arms wrapped around my little waste. I'd made it a bit awkward by putting that out so bluntly, but I didn't know how else to say it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered finally, as he caressed by back. It felt soothing. "I had no idea."

I completely understood him. I wasn't mad at him for not knowing. That would be unreasonable. For the first time, I did not want to push Rei away from me. I did not want him to unravel his hold from my body. I felt that if he did, I would fall into a million pieces on the floor. Scattered and abandoned for everyone to step all over me. He was the only thing that was both physically and mentally holding me together, at this point.

I wanted to stay in Rei's arms like that for the rest of the night.

Actually, who was I kidding?

I wanted to feel comfort like that for the rest of my life.

**o0o0o0o**

Rei had stayed there with me for a few more hours.

It was a whole different experience for me. I felt odd, and a little out of place. Sometimes, there were awkward moments of silence. I'd never sat down and just talked with a boy for as long as he and I did. But as time went on, I started to become more at ease. I didn't have to think about what I was saying after a little while; the words just seemed to flow out on their own. I became less self-conscious as the night deepened. I was comfortable.

Slowly, I began to see how intriguing he was. How hard he had actually trained to be good at baseball. How much he had to study every single night, just so he could earn all of his one-hundred percent test grades. How he'd never been able to find a girl he was truly interested in.

I had explained to him about what happened between me and my mother. How she had found this "Hiro-san" to be with.

And he sat there, listening to every word that escaped my lips. Absorbing the feelings that I so plentifully radiated.

Sometimes, he held me. Then, he'd caress my hand and play with my fingers. These were the moments when I regained my self-consciousness. He sensed this, and willfully backed away without my instruction. It was like we spoke, without any actual words.

Of course, he eventually did have to leave at one point. I glanced at the clock hanging on our plain, white living room wall. It was 8:00 in the evening. He had been at my house for four hours. Geez, it felt like it had been so much less than that.

"I should get going," he gestured. I was a little disheartened. I didn't really want him to go. I didn't want to be alone. "It's getting late." He sat up from the couch and walked to the front door, putting on his shoes. He then creaked the front door open. The dark air was cool against my warm skin.

"G-Goodnight, Rei," I whispered meekly as we stared at each other, face to face. What the heck? It was like I lost my backbone. I was suddenly so shy around him.

He gave me a soft smile. He bent down to meet me at eye level as he rested his right hand on my shoulder. Then, he delicately kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Goodnight, Aya," he responded. "Take care of yourself." He gave me a soft pat on my head, then turned to walk away into the darkness.

I touched the spot on my cheek where his soft lips had kissed. My heart was racing uncontrollably. I felt as if it would burst out of my ribcage at any given moment. "Goodnight," I barely whispered into the air.

I watched Rei Otohata walk away till he was no where left in sight.

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Five - Inevitable: End.**


	6. Barriers

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Six - Barriers**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

I really was starting to turn into a big softie.

In the past, I told myself that I would never get close to any man. That I would push away all feelings towards them, even if was just the slightest crush. I just figured that all of the pain and hurt that crushes would bring in the end wouldn't be worth it. Love was far too troublesome. I especially pushed away all feelings towards Rei Otohata.

Early spring, he started getting close to me, and even invited me to the cherry blossom festival, which I haven't been to ever since my father passed away three years ago. On that day, he also confessed to me, and promised that he would one day get my heart to open up to him. On the other hand, I promised to all the more _avoid _him.

After a few failed attempts, I realized that staying away from Rei was impossible. I realized that I was being untrue to myself, and that I really did want to open up to him. I felt as if I was physically bound to him, like the opposite poles of a magnet. Though I tried to escape myself from him, the path I walked always led me back to Rei Otohata. Being with him seemed inevitable.

We spent the rest of the spring getting to know each other, and I realized that the popular, egocentric Otohata was only a mere facade. He was actually hardworking and honest, despite his arrogant display. As he showed me this true side, I think I began to _actually fall in love._

That's right. Me, in love. With a man! And out of all the men, it had to be Rei Otohata, the one whom I _despised _the most.

Destiny has a funny way of unveiling your life, no?

**oOoOoOo**

"Ne, Aya!" Rei spotted me after school, putting my slippers away. "It's summer vacation! Any plans?"

At this point, after being around each other from early spring to early summer, the student body has pretty much considered us as an item. I didn't like the unnecessary attention it's brought me, but I really couldn't do much about it. I was done with pushing Rei away. He didn't deserve the hurt, and I didn't want to lie to myself any more.

"Uhm, I suppose lots of reading, sleeping, hanging out with Miyuu and Ran, and helping my mom around the house?"

Ooh, that's right. As if my life couldn't have been any more crazy, my mother decided to get a boyfriend- some guy named Hiro. My mother, who had been single for three years! It was quite a shock to me, and I definitely did not approve of it at first, but in the end, the choice was her's. Since she'd been out of the house more, I've had to help around the house more often.

"What, really? That's it?" Rei asked. "That's so boring!"

"Well, excuse me for not having a life," I said as I rolled my eyes. I put on my shoes after properly storing my slippers away.

"Well, I didn't say that! Hmm," Rei thought, as he placed his hand on his chin. "I have an idea. Let's go on a trip!"

"To where?" I questioned as I walked out of the school, with Rei walking alongside me, of course. Suddenly, he took my hand. I blushed. I still wasn't quite use to all this. Rei sure was spontaneous.

"It's a surprise," he added with a wink.

I could feel the stares from others around me. I knew that many of the girls in my school did not approve of the great Otohata chasing after some quiet, quirky girl. I heard talk about me circulating from time to time. Things like, "Oh, she wasn't even interested in guys before!" and "She's probably just dating him for his title!" It hurt me sometimes, but my friends Ran and Miyuu were always there to back me up. Most of the time, it was usually just Ran threatening the girls. I'm glad to know I've got such true friends who support me all the way.

**oOoOoOo**

Rei showed up that following weekend bright and early in a cab.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Oh, Rei. You're pretty early," I said as I allowed him in. "Do you mind just waiting for a bit? I've still got some things to pack."

"Sure, no problem," he stated as he seated himself onto the couch. I went up the stairs, into my room. At that moment, my mother emerged from the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Otohata-kun," she greeted. "I believe this is our first time formally meeting. I told Aya to introduce me to you weeks ago, but she's just always so shy."

"Yes, Hoshino-san, she can be quite stubborn. She's never even let me near the house while you were home," Rei laughed.

"So does that mean that you two are only in this house when I'm not home?" she joked. Rei did not quite catch the joke and felt quite guilty since the two actually had been in the home alone on a few occasions.

"Ah, well, it's not like that!" he defended. "We, er, do lots of studying together and, uh, it's not like w-we-" he was interrupted by her laugh.

"Oh, relax, Otohata-kun. I trust you," she said with a smile.

"Y-You do?"

"Well, if you were able to get Aya to open up to you, then you sort of deserve a type of trophy!" she joked once more.

"Hmm," Rei thought. "Actually, I think she's the best prize I can get." Mom smiled.

"Take good care of her, Rei," she grinned. And with that, she entrusted me, her only daughter, onto Rei Otohata.

**oOoOoOo**

The window of the cab was rolled down, causing my hair to move freely about my face. I tied it into a side braid so it would stop tickling my cheeks. The sun was shining bright and the hot summer air felt so refreshing. I inhaled the scent of nature. It felt good to be alive.

"Hey, Rei, where are we going anyway?" I asked, truly unaware of our destination. Ha had told me about our little getaway, but never revealed the venue.

"I told you, remember? It's a surprise!" he smirked.

"I don't even like surprises," I complained.

"Just be patient. We'll be there in a bit," he insisted. I gave him a pout. I did not like waiting. He chuckled. "Youre being childish. It's cute."

I blushed and looked down at my lap. Sometimes, I still found it difficult to look him in the eye. His slate orbs were just far too intense... Intoxicating, really. Those eyes took my breath away.

"Aya, look at me," he whispered. The taxi driver was minding his own business and listened to the tune of the radio.

I softly shook my head, indicating that I did not want to. I didn't want him to see my blushing face. I sometimes felt too self conscious.

He put his hand on my cheek. So warm. So inviting. He lifted my face to meet his gaze. As I met his eyes, my heart skipped a beat. Oh, no. I could feel my face heating up. How embarrassing! Please, Rei, don't do this to me!

He was drawing closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He whispered my name. It sounded so sultry. So rich and lustful. I bit my bottom lip. I leaned in as well, in hopes of meeting him halfway. Our lips were literally a centimeter apart. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would combust.

Then, the taxi hit a bump on the road.

"Oomph!" I yelped as my forehead hit his nose.

"Ahh!" he groaned as he rubbed his hurt nose. I gasped.

"Rei, I'm so sorry!" I sincerely apologized, feeling totally ashamed. "Does it hurt?"

He laughed. "I'll be alright. Kind of ruined the moment though."

I blushed. I had just been so close to kissing Rei. My first kiss! I was a bit saddened when it didn't execute properly.

I grew up believing that one should only kiss a person that he or she truly loved. That person must be dear to their heart, or else that kiss would be done in vain. A kiss physically and emotionally connecting two beings who longed for one another. A kiss must not just be given to anyone. It is an important means of communication and expression, in the language of love.

Admittedly, I was in love.

I looked at Rei, who seemed to be dozing off a bit after rubbing his nose. This vain, selfish boy had learned to accept me, a headstrong and stubborn girl. This boy went through measures in order to win my heart, though there could have been a much easier girl to get. I looked at his hand, and suddenly thought that it would look much better with my hand complimenting it. I took his hand and this brought apparent shock to Rei, as his muscles tightened.

"Aya?" he whispered. I never made the first move. He was always the one to take my hand, or to hug me. He even kissed my cheek, while I never once kissed his. I considered this a bold move, on my part.

"Is... Is this okay, Rei?" I asked shyly. He smiled and gave a nod. I wanted to tell this boy that he had me falling in love with him. I wanted to confess my feelings for him. In my mind, I had rehearsed it a hundred times. I just couldn't find the courage to say it.

After all, I still had some ill feelings towards men. I still believed that many of them only hurt you. What if I told Rei my feelings, but then rejected me? I knew the chances of that were improbable, but it still was an option. I was still insecure. Rei had broken down many of my barriers, but some still remained. How I wished I could tear them down myself.

Yes, I still did believe that most men only hurt you. But I realized that Rei Otohata was not like most men.

Rei would never hurt me. I was sure of it.

The ride had been longer than I expected. As I held Rei's hand, I started to feel a bit drowsy. I rested my head on his shoulder, subconsciously, and began drifting into a light slumber.

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Six - Barriers: End.**

**Screaming Siopao: **Yeah, yeah, it was short. And it`s been a whole year! I`m so sorry! 2011 truly was so, very busy. I graduated from high school, enrolled in my first semester of college, got my first job, got a car, and got this really amazing boyfriend. See? I`m not lying! I was so busy, but I really wanna finish this fic, even if everyone stopped reading it. Haha.

Ja!


	7. First

**Screaming Siopao:** Anyone still reading this? Doubt it. I know GALS! Has died quite a bit, ever since On Demand took it off their listings & I don't believe it's available on Netflix. I just stumbled upon this old, unfinished draft chilling in my flash drive and thought it'd be fun to finish it real quick. Really just writing this for myself, but if anyone's out there reading this, drop a quick hello! It's been such a long time. I'm sophomore in college now. Quite missed this community.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS!, or its characters. Plot's mine.

**Recap:** In the previous chapters, the popular & boastful Rei finally got the male-loathing Aya to go out with him! Aya has come to accept that she must stop lying to herself, for she cannot bury her feelings for Rei anymore. The spring term is over & it's time for summer break. What does Rei have planned for their first getaway?

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Seven - First**

**By: Screaming Siopao **

"Hey," Rei said as he nudged me awake. My eyelids fluttered open. I felt a bit flustered. Where was I? I blinked my eyes and looked ahead: a taxi driver. That's right. I was going on a trip with Rei. Had I fallen asleep on him? For how long? "Wake up, Aya, we're here."

"Hm?" I groaned as I stretched my arms a bit. I glanced at the digital clock on the taxi's dashboard. I had fallen asleep for only about forty-five minutes. It felt like I was gone for hours. I sat upright and observed my surroundings. In just those forty-five minutes, my environment sure had changed drastically.

Shrubs and oak trees had been replaced by palm trees. Dirt had been replaced by sand. The coos of pigeons had been replaced by the squawks of seagulls.

"Rei!?" I gasped in surprise as I gazed upon the vast, blue greatness before me. "The ocean?" Rei smirked as he got out the backseat of the cab.

"That's right. We're at the beach!" I was speechless. I hadn't been here in so long. And, of course, last time I was here was with my mom and dad... when we were still a family. This sight of the ocean made me miss my dad even more. He loved to fish, I recalled.

"I… You know I can't swim, Rei!" I said, recalling the day I almost drowned at the local pool when I was in elementary school. Luckily for me, my dad spotted me just in time. I hadn't set foot in a pool ever since, and was terrified to even try to learn how to swim. I told Rei of this incident countless times, and he knew I didn't know how to swim. I even got mad at him for joking about pushing me into a little stream, when we first started getting to know one another. So, why bring me to the ocean? "And _besides_," I continued, as I stepped out of the cab. "I didn't even bring a bathing suit."

"No problem," he chimed, while lugging our bags out of the trunk. "I know plenty of outlets around here and can get us some discounts."

"But-"

"No excuses, Aya," he interrupted. "You don't have to go far into the water. But just enjoy our stay here."

I sighed. He was right. No use in trying to get out of the situation. Rei and I would be staying here overnight, at some fancy hotel that he refused to help me pay for. I should be quite glad to be given this chance to be spoiled for a bit.

"Alright," I said, as I gave in. I saw him carrying my duffle bag, along with his own. "Rei, I can carry it myself, you-"

"It's fine," he said with a smile. "You know, you can let me do things for you once in a while. I like doing these kinds of things for you." I blushed.

"O- Okay," I sheepishly said. In his own stubborn way, Rei was a gentleman.

As I stepped out of the cab, I realized that the hotel we were staying at was extremely extravagant. We were greeted at the front by two majestic, white columns and shiny, golden gates, as if the entrance for heaven itself was welcoming us in. The ground was an elegant patchwork of red and grey bricks that truly complimented the garden of hibiscuses, palm trees, and vibrant lilies. The workers were hospitable and the clients of the building were all high-class and westernized. I could have sworn I even saw a celebrity or something walking around. "Are we really staying here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just so huge and much too lavish for a weekend's stay," I stated. "H- How did you pay for our rooms anyway?" Rei paused for a bit and took in a deep breath. He bit his lip. He was hiding something.

"Aya, don't make this a big deal," he started. "But, uh, my family owns this line of hotels."

I stopped dead in my tracks as we were at the front doors. I stared at Rei for what it seemed like the longest time. Then, I laughed. I don't know why, but the laughter just came out from nowhere.

"Stop joking," I said. As I said that, one of the young women from the front counter came up and greeted us.

"Rei-kun!" she shouted as she approached the entrance. "It's been a while!"

"Hey, Maki-san, long time no see," Rei coolly responded. "She's my older cousin," he whispered to me, on the side. I stood there dumbfounded.

"No. No no no," I repeated, slightly shaking my head in rebuttal. "This is Yamada Suites. You're Otohata," I stated as I gave a quick chuckle. "Yamada isn't your name. Nice try, _Otohata_."

Yet, again, Rei had a counter-attack. He smiled in amusement. I didn't feel so good about that smile of his. I'd seen it all too much before. It showed he was confident. Same old Rei.

"Yamada," he began, "is my mother's family name. Her father, or my grandfather, started this business. It was passed down to my eldest uncle and my mother. She co-owns the place," he stated truthfully. I was in disbelief. I had been defeated, and I backed down my defenses.

"It's true, you know," his cousin, Maki-san, chimed in. "Your mother is coming tomorrow, actually. She's leaving the Osaka branch tonight after the routine visit."

"Yeah," Rei confirmed. "She called me last night about it. Said I could take a room for the weekend and bring Aya along." He turned to face me. Little, old, surprised me. "She really wants to meet you, you know." I blushed. I was suddenly nervous.

"Is this your girlfriend, Rei-kun?" Maki-san asked oh-so excitedly. She was a very enthusiastic person. Rei laughed.

"Yeah, she is. This is Aya Hoshino," he introduced. Before I could say anything, Maki-san totally surprised me with the friendliest hug I had just about ever received in my life.

"Welcome to the family!" she almost-shouted into my ear. I blushed with embarrassment.

Why hadn't he just told me about all this? Then, I would have had the time to mentally prepare myself. Taking all of this new information in about Rei and his family was so overwhelming right now. It felt as if Rei's world was so big. I felt so measly and microscopic.

It seemed as if the Otohata family had it all. Rei's family lived in a large, contemporary house. I remember going there with him once, when he and I had to stop by and pick up his baseball uniform before a game. He mentioned having an old, tradtional home down in Osaka, too. His dad was a very well-reknown surgeon. His mother co-owned a hotel chain all over the country. Rei was in one of the nation's most recognizable high-school baseball teams. His life was huge compared to mine. I all of a sudden felt out of place.

As we took the elevator to our master suite on the eleventh floor, which also happened to be the highest, I couldn't help but just sink in my own self-pity on the entire ride up. Rei definitely observed my silence. Knowing how well he knew _me_, he could probably sense my feelings of awkwardness.

"Aya," he said. I looked up at the elevator light, which beamed a diluted white pigment. We were on the 7th floor. "I'm sorry. If you don't feel comfortable here, we can leave. I know this is kind of a lot, for a simple girl like you. My family's a bit loud too. I guess you would rather be-"

"No," I shook my head as I forced a tiny smile. He could tell, I knew it. "This is nice. I appreciate it." And I really did. I could tell Rei put a lot of planning into this. I wasn't going to act like a spoiled little brat now and have him change the entire plans. I've come to grow in this relationship with this once-arrogant boy beside me; I think of him much more now. I was afraid to say that I was beginning to think of him more than my own self.

_Ding_. The two metallic elevator doors slid open. We were at the eleventh floor.

Our suite number was 618, only a few doors down from the elevator, towards the eastern corridor of the building. Rei removed a door key from his pocket and held the door open for me, as I carried my sole duffle bag.

"I rarely come here, but this is my usual room, when I do come to stay here," he said with a wink.

As the door swung open, I gasped quite audibly, to my embarrassment. I saw a room that was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. So luxurious. So neat and lavish. So, very westernized. I felt like a celebrity from Hollywood; it made me feel like a million bucks. On the eastern wall of the room were three massive windows that essentially covered the entire side of that room, minus the few inches of wall in between each window. I saw the sun high up in the cloudless blue sky; it was hovering at its peak, for it was already a bit past noon. The sea below it glimmered and shone bright, dancing lights into the suite, even at this high point. Before me was the ocean, for miles and miles onward. The thought of an endless sea frightened me, a bit.

"It's so beautiful," I said, entranced by the glimmering sun against the water. "For something so frightening, the ocean sure is amazing." Rei laughed.

"You're the only one who thinks it's frightening." I lightly hit him in the arm. A jokester. I've come to really like his playful side more, actually. I felt more at ease now; less offended and light hearted.

I set my duffle bag on the floor and sat down on the vast, silky bed- the _only_ bed. I blushed in realization. Were Rei and I going to be sleeping together this weekend? In the same room? On this one bed?

Rei sat down on the spot beside me. We were so close; the skin of our arms were in contact. He looked straight into my eyes and spoke quietly:

"I only want to make this a memorable summer for you. The summer that we first spend together. You told me you didn't really have plans and, ever since, I'd been trying to think of places you might like. If you ever feel like just going home, just say so and I could call a taxi immediately-"

"Shh," I said, as I silenced him with my index finger over his lips. They were soft. I suddenly remembered our incident in the taxi, earlier. We nearly kissed! My heart began to pound harder. The thought of it drove me crazy. But, I managed to pull myself together. "I really think I'll enjoy it here." Rei's eyes widened just the slightest bit. His worried face slowly formed into an ecstatic relief.

"R- Really? I'm glad!" he said as he put his arms around me and gave me a playful, childish hug. It was as if all this time he was afraid that I wouldn't like what he had planned for me. I was surprised by the sudden embrace. Since I wasn't prepared for it, I fell back on the bed, with Rei still hugging me from the side. I blushed, no surprise. But this was the hottest blush I had ever felt to cover my face while I was with him.

I was still on my back, with my head slightly tilted to the right. Rei was laying on his left side, with his right arm wrapped around my waist and his left holding my back. He pulled me closer to him. I let out a slight, "eep." He smiled a true smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes.

I took a good look at his beautiful, genuine face, absorbed the warmth of his hands on my body, and inhaled the hot breath that escaped his lips. I had been so unsure with everything that had been happening in my life. Doubt with my relationship with Rei. Insecurities with other men. Self-consciousness with my own physical appearance. Uncertainty about my social standing. But when I looked at Rei, when I was with him like this, everything felt so sure; so right and real. Yet, it felt like a fantasy at the same time.

When I was with him like this, my uncertainties disappeared. No, they didn't disappear- something better had happened. They were completely assured. I was confident. I knew I was.

Rei put his lips against my forehead. It wasn't really a kiss. He just placed them there, and let them rest. I knew what I had to do. I knew what I needed to say. I'd been denying it for so long. But when I was with him like this, I knew it was sure. I couldn't bury the feelings any longer.

He deserved the truth. If I was going to give myself to somebody, I was going to give them my all; my everything.

"Rei," I whispered into the proximal space in between us. I paused for a long minute, thinking about how to express my feelings. I figured that being straightforward was the best way to do it. "Rei," I repeated with a slight sigh of nervousness. "I wanted to tell you that I may be starting to... Ah, I mean, I do, that is," I stumbled over my words. This went much smoother in my head. I took a deep breath. Just say it. "Rei, I- I love you."

As soon as those three words left my lips, my body tensed. All heat left my stiff corpse. The palms of my hands broke out into a sweat. My face grew paler than snow. I was terrified. Why was I so terrified?

I was afraid of rejection. I was sure that Rei was the love of my life. He had to be. I wanted him to love me back.

I waited for his response. I waited for him to say those three words back. Silence. Why wouldn't he say them back? A tear escaped my right eye, but he didn't see. I was so damn scared.

It seemed like an eternity until he finally gave a response to my confession. He hadn't moved since I said it, which felt like eons. Of course, it had only been about two minutes, in reality.

"You know, I've heard those same three words from so many girls," he began. "Some even were the most popular girls in school." What was this? Was he bragging? I didn't want to hear this. I had already known how many girls were infatuated with the great Rei Otohata.

"I'm sorry," I cried, with bitterness and self-pity. "I know I'm not rich, or popular, or gorgeous like them. But if you don't feel the same way, you can just say so. You don't have to-" He held me tighter to him, which silenced me.

His lips, still resting on my forehead, curved upward into a slight smile. I could feel it, and was relieved at once. Yet, I was still tearing. Quite a bit, actually. Soft, quiet, sobless tears. Of sadness? Maybe. Of fear? For sure.

"Aya," he said, in the most soothing tone. A voice like velvet. "I was beginning to feel afraid. With every girl that confessed to me, I felt number each time. I didn't feel anything. I couldn't return their feelings. I thought that I was some sort of robot who wasn't able to feel love. But then you..." he paused. I felt his smile on my forehead form once again. "You say it _just_ once, and my heart goes absolutely crazy."

He lifted my teary face up to look up at his own. I felt so weak. He wiped my salty tears with his thumbs and kissed my forehead. Then my temple. Then my cheek. I was blushing now. He kept closing in. Slowly, but surely. He sure knew how to make me feel anticipation.

And then, my lips.

There was an instant spark. He held my face, while also placing a hand at the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him, the closest to him I had ever been. I had never been kissed before, but this had to be bliss. My lips fit so perfectly against his; they were two matching molds. I tasted his warm breath and felt his heart beat under my palm, while my other hand tousled his raven hair. Slightly, he bit on my lower lip. This made me go crazy, but I didn't show him my excitement. My heart must have been at triple its regular pace. I was in heaven.

I didn't want it to end, but it unfortunately had to. At our separation, Rei looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you, Aya," he said. It felt so right. He placed his lips over my ear and whispered: "Only you."

**o0o0o0o**

We spent the entire day indoors, though it was a gorgeous day outside. We cuddled next to one another, just enjoying each other's presence whilst drinking tea, watching movies on the large flatscreen in our room, and talking about our pasts and endeavors for the future. We laughed and we had moments of silence, when all we did was look into each other's eyes. The only time we left our room was when we had a late lunch in the dining hall. We didn't even eat dinner. I wasn't all too hungry, anyway. I heard that love did that to people, sometimes.

It was, in fact, love. My _first_ love.

Before we knew it, it was eleven o' clock at night. I yawned as we were finishing up a documentary on the History Channel.

"You're tired," Rei noticed during my mid-yawn. "We should go to sleep." I nodded. He began to get up from off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused. I didn't want him to leave.

"To my room," he stated flatly. I was silent. He had his own, separate room this entire time... I felt so dense. Rei caught on to my previous obliviousness, and chuckled mildly. "You didn't think I would be sleeping here with you in the same bed, did you?" he bantered. I blushed in embarrassment.

"N-No! You wish!" I attempted to justify myself, while crossing my arms in defense. I knew he could see right through me, though. He laughed some more.

"You're cute," he mouthed as he kissed my forehead. "But I should get going. You need rest for tomorrow." I was a bit sad to see him off. Though, he would probably just be in the room next door.

"Do you... have to go?" I asked meekly. I tugged onto his sleeve as he began to slide off the bed.

He kissed me on the forehead again. I was really beginning to get used to that; to this all; to him.

"Yeah, it's pretty late, Aya. I'll see you in the morning," he assured me with a gentle smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I reluctantly reciprocated. "Goodnight, Rei."

As I drifted off into sleep that night, I was lulled into a deep slumber by Rei's scent that still lingered on my sheets. He was always here with me, even though he physically wasn't around. And then I realized, for the first time in so long, that I didn't have a trace of loneliness swimming through my blood. Not anymore.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Seven – First: End.**


	8. Castles

_Update: October 25th, 2012._

**Screaming Siopao:** The earlier chapters are written in Aya's POV. This one, chapter eight, is written in **Rei Otohata's** perspective. _C-c-c-combo breaker!_ Ehem, excuse me for that. Anyways, felt like changing it up for a bit, even if it is just for this chapter. I also thought it would allow the plot to flow much better in this section of the story. Enjoy minna-san~

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Eight: Castles**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

I waited for her at the lobby of the hotel downstairs. She took forever to get ready, you know.

I sighed as I took a glance of my watch on my right wrist- yes, I am left-handed, actually. Thanks for noticing. Left-handed pitchers are pretty rare- well, the _good_ ones are, at least.

Anyways, I'd already been waiting for her down here for about fifteen minutes. She told me she'd be here by ten o' clock. Okay, well maybe it _was_ my fault that I had been waiting for her for so long. I came down a bit early because I couldn't contain my excitement. I came down because I thought that I could possibly meet her if she came down early.

But no, here I am, watching my cousin, Maki-san, at the receptionist's desk as she greeted the incoming guests. It was pretty busy today; a lot of families were checking in. Well, it _was_ summer already. Plus, our resort got a private beach exclusively for hotel guests only. It's pretty sweet.

_Ding_.

I heard the elevator, just a few feet away from the sofa I was sitting on, chime its bell. Was it her? I saw a big middle-aged man walk out first, followed by an equally large woman with red, curly hair. Next came out a scrawny, old, brittle-looking man with a bald patch on the crown of his head. Then, a teenage girl who appeared as if her makeup had been applied on her by a clown. I sighed, losing hope.

But then, one last girl stepped out from the elevator. And let me tell you, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She wore a peachy-pink dress that was made out of a light cloth of some sort. Her hair was long and flowing, adorned with an off-white sun hat that would effectively shield her face from the sun. Her shoes were simple white sandals that exposed her cute, painted toes. Her accessories were minimalistic, but that's just how I liked it. She was downright beautiful.

She was my girlfriend, Aya Hoshino.

I wanted to go up to her and kiss her. Kiss her just how I had kissed her for the first time yesterday, right after she confessed to me. Actually, I was really surprised that she had been the one to say those three exclusive words, first. It was quite shocking, in fact.

I had already known for so long that I loved Aya. Eversince she broke down and told me the truth about her father, I knew that I loved her. She let out everything she had been holding in and allowed me to be the one whom she vented to. She cried in my arms that night, as I visited her house unexpectedly after she had been absent from school for two days. She was extremely upset about her mother's new relationship with a man called, "Hiro."

As she wept, I held her. Aya always tried putting on a tough face in front of me. Always hiding her weaknesses, when in fact, she was just a lamb in a lion's suit. When she cried like that, I realized that I would do anything to keep her happy. I would never hurt her to make her cry like that ever again. I wanted to tell her that I loved her then. But, I was scared.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Me? The great Rei Otohata, scared? I'm not that great. Aya makes me put my defenses down. I was just a regular guy when I was with her. Just a regular, but very lucky, guy. I didn't want to burden her with_ "I love you"s_ that night. I just held her and let her know I was always going to be here. That was all she needed to carry on, at the moment.

I looked at her ahead of me, just a few meters away. She hadn't spotted me yet, noticing that she was still looking from left to right in a wearied search for her boyfriend. I was just about to call out to her, that is, until two guys approached her.

"Hey, baby," one guy, with long, bleached blonde hair, said. He eyed Aya's body from her face to her legs. I clenched my fists. "Want to head out to the beach?"

"We'll show you a good time," the other, taller guy with black hair, said with a wink, while also looking at my girlfriend with flirty eyes. He took her by the wrist, which absolutely boiled my blood. I paced over to her quicker. Aya looked offended. I knew how much she hated guys like these. She appeared to be shaken and a bit scared, trying to free her right hand from his hold.

"Excuse me," I said while sneaking up behind Aya and pulling her away from that disgusting bastard. I stood in front of her to protect her. "It appears to me that you're bothering my girlfriend." The blonde guy scoffed.

"This cute girl would go for a lame-ass like you?" he spat.

"She'd have a much better time with us," the black-haired one followed. I was about ready to kill these two.

Without even thinking, I raised my fist in order to knock the lights out of these guys. I pulled my arm back, winding up for the blow, that is, up until my cousin Maki-san came out of know where.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the vicinity," she calmly commanded to the two pimps.

"What?" they both exclaimed at once.

"You are clearly causing trouble with the other guests, and it is disrupting the relaxing environment," she spoke again. For such a hyperactive girl, Maki-san sure knew how to remain calm and composed during the appropriate times.

"Tch," the blonde said. "Let's ditch this place. Keep the girl!" he spat at me. I could feel Aya's grip on the back of my shirt while the guys walked away, obviously pissed off. When they had exited the main lobby, I turned to Maki-san.

"Gee, uhh," I said to her. "Thanks for doing that. I was really about to kill them if you hadn't shown u-"

"Rei Otohata!" she yelled into my ear. "I am SO telling your mother about this incident as soon as she gets here! You're going to get in so much trouble! I can't believe you were about to punch them!" she ranted. I sighed. I was never going to hear the end of it. Maki-san could go on forever. "How ungentleman-like! Did you even consider Aya?" she continued.

Ah! Aya!

I looked behind me to find a shocked girl tugging onto my shirt. I ignored Maki-san's ranting and bent my head down a bit, looking at her at eye-level.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

I glanced at Maki-san, who went to go tend to some guests but said, "We're not done here!" as she walked away shaking her fist in the air. I shook my head. What a strange person.

"Let's get out of here," I said to Aya. We snuck out of Maki-san's sight together, hand in hand.

**o0o0o0o**

"Here we are," I said as I stopped my tracks in front of a small, quaint building. We looked up at the sign of the store. It read, "Kiki's Boutique."

"Umm," Aya started, tilting her head to one side. "Why are we here, Rei?"

"You needed a bathing suit, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, yes," she timidly admitted, while looking into the front window of the store. "But this place looks pricey." I laughed at her innocence.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It's on me." Before she could refuse the offer, I swiftly cut her off. I took a strand of her long hair and held it up to my lips, kissing it gently. "Let me spoil you this once."

"R-Rei," she muttered as a blush crept onto her face. She was so cute. "Alright... But just this once."

As we entered the boutique, I was greeted at once by the storeowner. Of course, her name was Kiki. Well, that was her nickname, at least.

"Rei Otohata? Is that you?" a tall, middle-aged woman with long, brown hair greeted me. "Could it be?"

"Auntie Kiki," I greeted with a genuine smile. "Yes, it's me. It's been a while huh?"

She gave me a hug. Kiki wasn't really my aunt. She and my mom had been friends since they were teenagers. My mom actually helped her to set up this boutique years ago. I used to visit more often as a child, but not too much nowadays. It must have been years since the last time I'd seen her. She put on a few pounds, but still looked quite healthy. She was kind of like a second mother to me.

"Oh," I said as I gripped Aya's hand and pulled her closer. "This is my girlfriend, Aya Hoshino."

"H-Hello, Kiki-san," she said shyly as she gave a slight bow. "It's very nice to meet you."

Kiki's laugh was very hearty and genuine. "No need for all this politeness," she hugged Aya. Aya smiled. "What can I do for you two?"

"Actually," I began. "Aya needs a swimsuit."

"Hmm," Kiki said as she looked at Aya, obviously in thought. "Pale skin, slim body, skinny waist..." Aya blushed as Kiki continued to describe her figure. Well, it was all true, anyway. She was perfect. "I have just the thing. Follow me, hun."

And with that, Aya had gone further into the store along with Kiki.

I examined the store a bit, remembering some of its characteristics from when I was still a child. Of course, it seemed a lot bigger to me back then. The store was mostly filled with unique dresses, a lot of which Kiki had designed herself. The rest was imported from places like China and Indonesia. She had quite a wide collection. Not to mention colorful. The boutique was quite popular for its summer clothing and sun dresses. She even held some formal gowns for special events, in here.

I tinkered with some of the jewelry that hung on a metal wire. One, especially, caught my eye. It was a silver necklace, which had a pendant that was shaped like a dove dangling from its chain. The dove had a diamond stud where its eye should have been. I lifted it into the air to better examine it.

Aya was like a dove; pure and innocent. The dove was a symbol of peace; of hope. Aya's given me more hope than ever. She's given me reason to _love_.

Just then, Aya came back out, this time with Kiki following her. She had a bag in her hand with what I had assumed to be the bathingsuit Kiki recommended for her.

"Are you all set?" I asked, hiding the necklace from her sight. Aya nodded shyly.

"Oh, you are going to _love_ it, Rei," Kiki said with a wink. "You're in for a treat."

"Ah!" Aya exclaimed with embarrassment. "D-Don't say such things Kiki-san!" she blushed profusely. Auntie laughed.

"Oh, have fun today, you lovey-dovey kids," she teased. I motioned for Aya to go on ahead as I remained inside.

"Just wait out there for me," I said. "I'll be right out." And with that, Aya was gone. Auntie Kiki turned to me.

"She's a sweet girl, Rei," she said with a tender smile. "Treat her well!"

"Of course, of course," I reassured her while waving my hands. "Anyways, about the payment..."

"Don't be silly Rei!" she exclaimed. "It's on me." I shook my head.

"No, I'd like to purchase something else." At that moment, I pulled out the silver dove necklace. "This."

"Oh, Rei," she sighed. "You're in love, aren't you?" she asked straightforwardly. I felt the slightest bit of heat reach my face.

"What? That's... That's none of your business, Auntie!" I defended. She laughed her hearty laugh and gave me a big smile. Of course, she caught my bluff.

**o0o0o0o**

The white sand. The warm sun. The relaxing sound of the blue waves crashing onto the shore. This was my ideal paradise.

Aya and I had walked to the beach right beside my family's resort. It had only been a ten minute walk from the boutique.

I sat on the beach blanket alone, with a vibrant umbrella above me, shielding me from the sun. Aya went off to go change in the public restroom while I set up our spot. She had already been gone for a while, but I didn't mind the wait. I actually liked being alone like this. I guess I understood why Aya always ate alone under the cherry blossom tree at school. The beach was my version of that tree. I enjoyed the cool, shoreline breeze as it touched my bare chest. It was a beautiful day.

"R-Rei? How does it look?" a timid voice said behind me. Speaking of beautiful.

I turned my head to find a blushing Aya. My goodness, she literally took my breath away.

What Kiki had picked out for her to wear was perfect. It flattered her completely. She had a navy-blue bandeau top, with two thin straps forming a "V" from her chest to the back of her neck. There was a simple, ruffled accent to it, giving her top more of a shape. Her bottoms were also nayy-blue, with strings tied as bows on either side of her hips. The entire bathing suit had white and red floral patterns, adding a more three dimensional design to the suit. It was simple, but complimented Aya's figure greatly. She still wore the white sun hat on her head.

"Hello? Rei?" a sweet voice shook me from my daze.

"Y-Yeah?" I replied, still staring at her.

"I said how does it look?" she repeated. I snapped out of my stare. I hoped I wasn't drooling, or anything.

"Amazing," I breathed. "Absolutely amazing." She blushed.

"Really?" her eyes lit up. "I thought it may have been a little too revealing..." I shook my head.

"It's perfect," I stated. She smiled as she took a seat on the towel beside me.

"I'm glad," she sighed with relief.

Aya was so sweet. I couldn't believe I had her; a girl that I truly cared about. Everything I owned meant absolutely nothing to me now that I had her. I didn't care about my popularity amongst the student body. I didn't care about my perfect scores. I didn't care about all of my baseball awards. If I didn't have Aya, all of those things combined wouldn't be worth a cent to me.

She stepped out onto the damp sand and grabbed a handful of it. She giggled as she began to form a mold with her hands, of some sort.

"Rei, let's build a sand castle!" she said enthusiastically.

"Mou," I complained. "Do I have to? It's so hot!" She threw me an irritated, yet playful, look. "Okay, fine," I gave in. I got up from my comfortable spot on the towel and walked over towards her castle-to-be.

"This is fun," she said, as she grabbed another handful of the soft sand. I smoothed out one of the towers with my hands. "The last time I did this was with my father." I paused.

"Do... Do you really miss him?" I asked gently.

"Of course. But I think I'm slowly getting better each day. My mother is happy with Hiro-san, it seems," she paused, as a small blush crept onto her cheek. "And... And, I'm really happy with you, Rei. Y-You've helped me a lot."

I looked at her lovingly. She's really become a lot more open with me lately. I knew from the start that it was going to be hard to get Aya to tolerate me. But in the end, I got her.

I got up behind her and put my arms around her bare shoulders. I felt her flinch at our skin-to-skin contact. She stopped building her castle.

"R-Rei?" she stuttered.

"Aya," I spoke softly. "I love you." I caught a glimpse of her flushing face. Today, I was the first one to say those three words.

"A-Ah, Rei..." she whispered nervously. "I l-love you, too." How cute.

I laughed as I let go of my embrace. I noticed that I was probably beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Whew, anyway," I said, changing the topic. "It's really hot out here. I'm going to grab us some snowcones. Want to come?"

"Hmm," she said as she shook her head. "I'm going to finish the castle."

"Alright," I said as I stood up and shook off the sand from my legs. "Suit yourself. I'll be back." And with that, I was off.

**o0o0o0o**

Ah, the front of the line. Finally.

"One cherry and one mango flavor," I said to the man selling snowcones. There had been quite a line when I got here and I just now got to the front. I hope Aya wasn't getting impatient.

"Here you are, young man," he said to me, after a second of scooping the ice and putting the flavoring on each one. I handed him some cash and was on my way, snow cone in each hand.

I walked back to our spot, which was quite a walk away. The sand beneath my feet was hot, so I picked up my pace. I hoped our snowcones wouldn't melt by the time I got back. I turned the last corner to get to the side of the beach that Aya and I were on. As soon as I turned, I looked for our sand castle. I saw it, but I didn't see the girl that was making it.

Aya. Where was she?

"Maybe she went to the restroom," I said to myself. But that was when I saw it. Her white sun hat floating on top of the water, quite some distance away.

I instantly dropped the snowcones. My muscles tensed. My heart raced. No. No, it can't be. _Shit_.

"Aya?" I yelled as I looked around to confirm that she wasn't around. No response. There was barely anyone on this side of the beach. Like I said, it was a private resort. The only people I saw we quite a distance away, and they were engrossed in a frisbee game. They wouldn't have paid any attention to Aya. I cursed under my breath._ Where did you go?_

I spun around at a stand selling surf board rentals. I slapped some cash, I don't even know how much, on the table and dashed immediately toward the shore with all that I had.

Please, _please_ be okay, Aya.

The hot sand beneath my feet turned into cool water. I rushed into the water with the surf board beneath me and began paddling toward her white hat as fast as I could. I didn't think I'd ever exerted so much effort in my life. I had to get to her. I had to.

"Aya!" I yelled again as I neared the little white sun hat. I was only a few feet away from it when I heard splashes in the distance, yet I couldn't see anyone. There was a faint murmur that was crying for help. I swam towards the voice without stopping. I looked back. I was pretty far from the shore. The currents and tides right now were strong. The waters here were deep, and I knew Aya couldn't swim. She must be so terrified right now. I needed to get to her. I had to save her. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do.

"Rei!" I heard a muffled voice a few feet away. The voice had come from a location that was closer than the hat. That's when I saw her hanging onto a small boulder barely protruding from the water. She was hanging onto it for dear life as the waves hit her from all sides. She looked so tired and weary.

"Aya," I yelled as I swam towards her location. "Aya, don't move, I'll be right there."

At that moment, right when I was literally three feet away from her, a huge wave came and swept her off of the boulder. When the wave disappeared, so did she. _Shit_.

I left the surf board and dove under the water after catching a quick breath of air. Luckily, the oceans in this region were pretty clear. I saw her floating unconsciously in the depths of the Pacific not too far away from me. I swiftly swam over to her and grabbed her tiny waist. In an instant, I lunged into the air with Aya in my arms. I found the surf board floating on the surface and securely placed her onto it as I paddled back to shore.

As exhausted as I was, I kept on paddling. I couldn't give up, though I was so tired. I had to keep going. Aya had probably swallowed a gallon of water. I had to save her. I couldn't lose her.

I was assisted onto the shore by a small wave that pushed me to land during the final stretch. It was as if the ocean wanted me to save Aya, though it also did try to kill her. The _irony_.

I laid her down on her back as soon as we got on land. I remembered the CPR and resuscitation lessons that my dad had taught me a while back and hoped I remembered all of the steps it involved.

I gently tilted her head back and placed my mouth around her's. I steadily gave her mouth-to-mouth, while applying pressure to her upper abdomen at equal intervals._ Breath, pump, pump._ Pause. No sign. Once again: _breathe, pump, pump. _Why? Why wasn't she waking up? One last time, I gave her the breath of life and a pump onto her upper abdomen.

She coughed up saltwater.

"Ugh," she groaned, while opening her tired eyes. She coughed up some more salt water and sat up to face me.

"Aya!" I exclaimed while breathing out a sigh of relief. I took her hand in mine. "Aya, are you okay? What happened?" She looked at me with such scared, saddened eyes.

"Oh... Oh, Rei," she said as she began to sob. I held her closer to me and let her cry on my bare chest. "I... My hat flew off into the water. I tried to get it, but it just kept going farther and farther. The water was s-so strong and, and..." she sobbed. I shushed her.

"That's enough," I said, caressing her tiny back. "It's alright. You're okay now, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She sobbed some more. She really was afraid of the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Rei. Thank you," she breathed.

"You don't need to apologize. You don't need to thank me," I stated, trying to calm her down. I stroked her wet hair, trying to comb out the tangles. "I'd do anything for you."

She didn't say anything else. She just sat there in the sand. And I sat there with her, until the moment her tears would cease to fall.

I would give my life for Aya. The fact that I would sacrifice anything just for her to be happy scared me, a bit. I had never been so emotionally invested in anything. But I knew she would never let me down.

And I sure as hell wouldn't fail her, either.

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Eight: Castles: End.**


	9. Saviour

**Siopao: **I'm really just trying to finish this fic. I just don't know how I'm going to go about doing that, yet… -sweatdrops-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GALS! or its characters, just the plot.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Nine - Saviour**

**By: Screaming Siopao **

I was being tossed and turned by gigantic waves around me. I couldn't stand my ground much longer; they were much too strong, and I was far too weak. I thought that I was going to die. At least… At least I had the chance to tell Rei my true feelings.

That's when I saw him swimming to my rescue. I was so relieved. I felt so stupid; I shouldn't have rushed out into the water like that. I should have known the tides were too powerful for me to fight against. I risked my life, and Rei's, just for a meaningless hat.

Right before Rei reached me, I remember there being a humungous wave that towered above me. This one definitely was unlike the others. I was so tired at that moment. This one, I knew, would take me under.

Then, everything was black.

**o0o0o0o**

"Rei Otohata!"There was a knock on the door and a shouting woman on its opposite side. This sudden noise surprised me and my eyes fluttered open. I looked around—that's right, Rei had taken me, as inconspicuously as he possibly could, back into my hotel room, though Maki-san still saw us and made quite a scene. I was wrapped in the blankets of my warm and cozy bed. Rei grunted.

"Ugh, she's here?" I heard him mutter under his breath. "Not now!" he responded out loud.

"Rei Otohata," the woman's voice repeated a bit calmer this time. "Open this door right now, or I _will_talk to your father."

Rei groaned at her threat and got up from his seat to walk towards the door. He held it ajar just a bit and put his finger up to his lips.

"Shh, she's resting," he whispered roughly. "Keep it down!" I got up from my fluffy pillow, as much as didn't really want to.

"Rei, I'm up," I meekly said from across the room. His head shot back at me, letting his guard down. This caused the woman at the door to fully open the door and let herself in.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed with grief as she looked at me with concern. I had never seen this woman before in my life. She had medium-length, dark red hair. She was middle-aged, but had applied quite some make-up to try and make her appear younger. I could tell though, she was naturally beautiful. She looked like she may have been a model. "You poor child!" she wailed, approaching me. "I heard everything from Maki."

"Let her be, she's still tired," Rei stated, attempting to protect me from this almost-sobbing woman whom I still could not identify.

"Rei," I whispered, surprised at how raspy my voice sounded. It must have been from all the salt water I swallowed. "I'm okay, really." The woman then threw her arms around me, surprising me quite a bit. I took in her scent—it smelled like a really fancy, most likely expensive, perfume.

"_Mom_! Don't smother her!" Rei commanded with a worrisome voice.

Ah, I see. This woman was Rei's mother. I had never met her before, so why was she treating me as if _I _were her child? I guessed that all the women in Rei's family were all pretty enthusiastic.

"Oh! How rude of me," she said in a quieter tone. She parted herself from me in order to look at me face to face. "I am Rei's mother, dear."

"I- I'm Aya Hoshino," I said with a faint blush on my face. For some reason, meeting Rei's mother made me pretty nervous. She was such a respectable woman. I had never met either of Rei's parents until now. "N-nice to meet you, Otohata-sama."

"Yes, yes, I know who _you _are, dear," she clarified while waving her hands. "And, please, call me Kyoko! Otohata-sama makes me sound so old," she laughed richly. "Rei talks _non-stop_ about you. That's why I wanted you to come here so that I could finally meet the famous Aya Hoshino."

"Mom, quit saying such things!" Rei butted in, which a small hint of scarlet on his cheek. I smiled at his embarrassment.

"Anyway," Kyoko-sama continued. "I heard about that horrible incident! Are you injured?"

"I…" I put my index finger up to my chin and closed my eyes, in thought. "I feel much better actually. It happened a few hours ago, and I took a bath and rested since then." I paused. "Rei… Rei has really taken good care of me."

"Ah!" she squealed, embracing me once more. "I'm so happy you've helped my son to finally mature, Aya-chan. Please, I offer you to stay one more night at the hotel."

"What? Really? But, my mother—"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've already contacted your mother and we have been granted her kind permission for you to stay," Kiyoko-sama explained.

"What! How did you get her contact information?" Rei questioned. His mother laughed.

"Oh, Rei, let's not worry about that," she brushed off the matter. Somehow Kiyoko-sama seemed like she could be a scary person. Yet, she was also very likable and cheery. She turned to face me yet again, after dismissing Rei's inquiry. "So what do you say dear? It's the least I can do for all the trouble you've faced while staying here."

"Ah, really," I began. "There's no need to worry. I'm feeling fine now and—"

"So you're feeling well enough to stay!" she exclaimed happily while bolting up and clapping her hands together. I sweat-dropped. "Very well, then. I'll have the chef prepare something _divine_ tonight. Meet for supper at the dining hall, six o'clock sharp!" she chirped as she got up and danced her way out of the room.

Silence, at last.

"Uhh," I managed to blurt out after a few seconds of her leaving.

"Mou," Rei groaned. "It feels like a tornado just blew through here." I giggled at his comment. Though Rei complained about his mother, I could tell that they were very close; he loved her a lot.

"I think she's funny," I genuinely commented. "She's quite energetic for an adult; so full of character. Almost youthful, really. I would have guess that she could have been your sister, or something."

"Ack! That's weird!" Rei spat. I laughed.

I wondered what dinner was going to be like with this interesting family.

**o0o0o0o**

"Yoo-hoo!" Kiyoko-sama waved over at me. "Aya-chan! Over here!" I spotted her at one end of the luxurious dining hall and walked over to her, Rei following closely behind me.

"Good evening," I politely greeted. It had been a few hours since we'd seen each other. She had thrown her rich, red locks into an elegant bun by now.

"Oh, Aya-chan, you look so cute! I could just eat you up," she said while approaching me and pinching my cheek. Rei rolled his eyes.

I looked down at myself and what I was currently wearing. I didn't think that I looked any different. I was just wearing a simple, light blue, short-sleeved dress that ended just above my knees. There was a thin, white belt around my waist. My hair was out and flowing with a silver flower pin in it.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend," Rei said jokingly as he took my shoulders and pulled me from his mother. I blushed when he addressed me like that. Kiyoko-sama laughed out loud.

"Oh, you two. Let's get seated. Maki is already waiting for us at the table, and I bet she's starving."

"Mou, why is Maki-san here?" Rei complained. Kiyoko-sama hit him lightly on the arm.

"Rei, be polite. She's family." Koyoko turned back at me as we were walking. "And now, so are _you_, Aya-chan. So feel at home." I blushed.

"Y-Yes," I whispered shyly, while softly nodding my head.

As we approached the long dining table, we saw Maki-san, who seemed a bit impatient-looking. Rei took a seat beside her, across from me, while I sat next to Kiyoko-sama. We only took up about a third of the table, seeing that there were only four of us. The rest of the empty seats stretched on to the other end of the hall, as if inhabited by invisible guests.

"About time!" Maki said with relief. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not, you big pig?" Rei insulted. This caused him to receive a blow to the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Then watch your mouth!" Maki advised. "Your girlfriend is at the table. Be a gentleman, for once!" This caused Rei to pout in annoyance, causing me to giggle just a bit.

I knew Rei. He _always_ wanted to be right. I knew how stubborn he was and how much he must have wanted to retaliate against Maki, but he kept his mouth shut. It flattered me to think that I might have been the reason for his arrogance to slightly desist.

Laughing at the scene the two cousins were causing, I didn't quite realize how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since before my ocean-incident, seeing that I didn't have an appetite after swallowing so much water. I went straight to the bath, then rested. I smelled the aroma of the dish being prepared in the air, which made me salivate. Not visibly, of course. It didn't smell like traditional Japanese food. It was a foreign dish. Italian, maybe? Then, I saw a server rolling a silver tray over to us from the kitchen.

"Good evening, madams and sir," the server politely greeted. "Tonight's appetizer consists of a baked potato soup served in a sourdough bread bowl, Chef's special Caesar salad, and spicy shrimp and eggplant." As he listed the names of the dishes, he removed the silver tops that covered each one. I felt like royalty.

"Oh! Spicy shrimp and eggplant!" Maki-san exclaimed, while clapping her hands together. "My favorite!" The server smiled.

"Yes, it is a good choice. One of the best, of course, as requested _by_ the best," he said, while bowing towards Kiyoko-sama. She laughed heartily.

"Oh, James, you are too kind. Thank you for your service, we'll let you know if we need anything else."

"Yes, madam Kiyoko." And with that, "James" had gone back into the kitchen, probably to prepare the main meal.

I stared at the food before me. I couldn't believe this was just the appetizer! If I finished my portion, I would surely be full before the entrée was served. Everything about this place was so aesthetic. Even the food looked too glamorous to be eaten. Well, _almost_.

"Go ahead, Aya," Rei said right before he put a crouton into his mouth. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yes, dear, don't be shy!" Kiyoko-sama chimed in as she placed a napkin onto her lap.

It felt like everyone was watching me. This was the first time I ever had anything so elegant. I didn't even want to think of the price that customers would pay for this kind of meal. I picked up one of my many forks, not even sure if I had chosen the correct one, and placed a small piece of the spicy shrimp and eggplant to my lips. As soon as the tender flavor reached my tongue, my eyes widened a bit in shock. It was _absolutely_ delicious.

"Aya?" Rei broke the silence. "Is it okay?"

I swallowed the food after a few slow chews. I nodded my head timidly, noticing that everyone was waiting for my response. Why were they so concerned with my opinion?

"I- It's great," I softly said, blushing lightly. "I never get to eat like this." I was embarrassed to admit it, but it was true.

"Oh, Aya-chan!" Kiyoko-sama heaved out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm so glad!" She hugged me close to her chest, causing me to take in another breath of her rich perfume.

"Mom, you're smothering her again," Rei pointed out with his fork.

"I can't help it!" Kiyoko-sama exclaimed, hugging me tighter. I sweat-dropped; I was finding it quite hard to breathe. "I've just always wanted a cute daughter like Aya-chan!"

I laughed inwardly. Though Rei's mother was currently cutting off my source of oxygen, I knew that she meant well. I understood her to be a very enthusiastic and loving mother. Rei was an only child, so I could see why she was excited to have me around. I smiled as she finally let me go to resume my dinner. I felt happy and accepted here, but felt more and more detached to my own mother each day because of her new relationship with that Hiro-san man. My smile slowly faded, and I think Rei noticed. He lightly tapped my foot with his own, under the table.

"Oi," he whispered to me as Maki-san talked to Kiyoko-sama about today's business around the hotel. "You alright?"

His question echoed in my mind. Was I alright? I nearly drowned today. Also, I recalled that the last time my mother and I actually bonded was months ago. She was always with Hiro-san; I barely even got to see her around the house anymore. And to top it off, my father's four-year death anniversary was fast approaching. I shouldn't have felt alright, but I looked at him and genuinely smiled.

"I'm fine," I mouthed. And it was the truth.

**o0o0o0o**

"Ayaaa!" Ran yelled into my ear, as we sat in Palm Tree, the cafe that belonged to Towa. I snapped out of my daze. I was thinking about Rei, of course.

"H-Hai?" I blinked multiple times. Miyuu giggled beside me and put her arms around mine.

"Miyuu thinks you've been having a great summer so far!" she happily chirped. "Especially since you just got back from your trip with Rei!"

"Geez, Aya," Ran complained. "I was saying that I'm really glad you're okay! Didn't you hear me? Or were you too busy thinking about kissing that arrogant Otohata?" I blushed.

Yes, I had told my best friends about the confession. And the kiss. And meeting Rei's super successful mom. And the whole near-death-experience. Of course I would tell all of this to Ran and Miyuu— I told them everything, after all.

"N-No!" I defended. Just then, Towa came out with some cool, refreshing smoothies to simmer us down on this hot, summer day. One was green honeydew, another yellow mango, and lastly, pink strawberry.

"What's this I hear about Aya kissing guys?" Towa questioned innocently, setting the drinks down. Ran grabbed hers, the honeydew flavor, in a flash. I blushed more. I saw Towa as like an older sister and felt embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I- It's nothing at all!" I panicked while nervously sipping my strawberry smoothie. If I had a straw in my mouth, it gave me an excuse not to talk about it any further. Towa laughed.

"Well, whatever's going on, I'm happy for you, Aya. You're a sweet girl. You deserve the best!" she said with a 'thumbs up.'

"Miyuu agrees!" she said while raising her mango smoothie in the air.

"A toast to Aya's lovey dovey life!" Ran exclaimed while dramatically clinking her glass onto Miyuu's. I sweat-dropped as Towa looked on with a smile.

Yepp. These were my best friends, all right. Crazy and wild, yet I wouldn't trade them for the world.

**o0o0o0o**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into the dark house while removing my shoes at the entrance. Why weren't any lights on? She told me earlier that she'd be here after I was finished with hanging out with Ran and Miyuu. I set aside the shopping bag that I received from Shibuya. The three of us had gone shopping for accessories. While I did manage to pick out some cute, cheap rings, I also caught a glimpse of an adorable stuffed penguin at a toy store. I thought that maybe Rei would, you know, like it.

Actually, now that I thought about it, I felt so dumb for buying this stuffed animal. Rei would never like something so juvenile as this. I sighed. I'd never bought a gift for a boy before. How was I supposed to know what he was to like? I'll return it first thing in the morning, I thought.

I walked further into my home. Why was it so quiet in here?

"Mom, I'm home," I repeated into the darkness. I felt around for the nearest light switch and flipped it on. No sign of anyone. Maybe she went out real quick for some groceries. I reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. We appeared to be stocked up on everything.

I heard footsteps upstairs. Ahh, she must have been in her room. Of course. I headed towards the staircase in order to greet her. I hadn't really sat down with mom in a while. I missed our talks together. She was like my best friend. I heard a low, rumbling voice; a man's voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was just outside her door.

Who was here with her? I realized that it could possibly be Hiro-san. Why was he in my mom's bedroom? I blushed at the embarrassing thought that I quickly removed from my mind.

"H- Hiro," I heard my mother say from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded funny. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but her tone just worried me. I couldn't walk away. "Please, I'm sorry," I heard her whimper.

"It's not enough," he roughly replied. I heard more heavy footsteps heading towards the door.

"Please don't go," my mother panicked. What was going on in there?

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. I heard a loud thud and my mother's sobbing quickly followed it. This was when I barged in through the door.

I found mom on the floor crying tears onto her lap. Hiro was above her, with his hand tightly wrapped around my mom's small wrist.

"What are you doing to my mom?" I yelled with anger. "Get off of her!"

"Annoying girl," he glared at me. "Shut up and get out."

"Don't talk to Aya that way," my mother said between her gritted teeth. "Let me go," she sobbed angrily, trying to release herself from his hold. My mother was always very defensive of me, seeing as I was her only child.

"You shut up too," he yelled at my mom, tightening his hold on her wrist. She winced in pain.

"Stop!" I shrieked as I approached his back. I put my hands around his arm, attempting to pry him off of mom. I heard him laugh at my futile attempt. Hiro was too strong.

"I told you to get out," he grunted as he whipped his arm back and roughly pushed me away. My back hit a wall and I fell on my knees at the impact. I heard his loud steps approaching me and was suddenly very afraid. He closed in on me and gripped my jaw with his large hand. "You little bitch," he spat, just as he pushed my head onto the hardwood floor. I felt a huge pang on my skull; there was so much pain. I couldn't do anything but cry. I felt so weak; so helpless, like always.

My mom got up and ran to me, stroking my hair.

"Aya! Aya, are you alright?" she cried. "You bastard!" she yelled towards Hiro.

"Tch, I warned her to leave," he growled. "She was interrupting our business."

"There is no business between us, Hiro!" she yelled. "There is nothing more between us! We're _over_!" She was sobbing heavily at this point. I could tell that my mom was really hurt saying those words.

"What? You can't do that to me," he said in disbelief. "Is it so you can leave me for that precious doctor of yours at the hospital? Is it?" He took her by the wrist again and violently shook her. I wanted to help. I really did, but I couldn't find the strength to move.

"That's enough," I heard a familiar voice in the doorway say. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my perpetual savior.

"R- Rei," I managed to speak. I tried lifting my head, but it felt like it was a hundred pounds.

"Aya," he stepped towards me and told me not to move. He then turned around to face Hiro. "Leave them alone. What kind of man are you, picking on two women? You're disgusting," he said so strongly, causing Hiro to flinch at his words.

"Shut the hell up, brat," Hiro spat. "You don't even belong here."

"Anywhere Aya is, I belong," Rei said. "I suggest you leave now, before I call the cops on your ass." This seemed to do it. Hiro backed down.

"You all can go to hell," Hiro said right as he was exiting the room. Rei followed him outside, phone in his hand, just to make sure Hiro found his way out the door.

"My dear Aya," my mother's tear-streaked turned to me and rubbed my head. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" she was so strong and caring. I wished I could be like her one day.

"Don't worry about me, mom," I whispered. Just then, Rei entered through the door again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said to me at once. Mother agreed that it would be a good idea, though I didn't really want to go. "I'll have my dad take a look at you."

"Thank you, Rei," mom said as she placed a small hand on his arm. "For everything." Rei nodded.

Rei then swept me into his arms bridal style. My head spun, but I knew I was safe. I felt like I had been getting into a lot of trouble recently, but Rei was always there to protect me. It's as if he could sense when I was in danger. He's saved me so many times already, starting from the very first moment that I slipped on that skateboard at school. I noticed that he's always been there.

As long as Rei was in my life, I knew that I would always be safe.

**A Wishful Blossom **

**Chapter Nine – Saviour: End.**


	10. Doves

_Update: January 22nd, 2013._

__I don't own GALS!

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Ten - Doves**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

"Yo! Aya!" a female voice from behind me called out. I was currently on my way to the first day of the fall term. I looked back and found Satsuki walking alongside Rie. "Wait up!" she called out, speeding up her pace. I stopped to let the two gals catch up to me.

"Hey guys," I happily greeted. I hadn't seen these two all summer long. We sometimes ran into each other on the way to school, seeing as our homes were from the same general area. I remembered the day in the previous spring term when Satsuki and Rie went ahead of me to try and get Rei Otohata to notice them. That was also the same day that Rei stuck up for me when I tripped on some guy's skateboard. It seemed so far back. I laughed internally at the nostalgic memory. "What's up?"

"Just totally dreading going back to school!" Satsuki complained. "Vacation seemed so short. My summer was so fun!"

"I'm sure it wasn't as fun as Aya's vacation," Rie chimed. "With her lovey dovey relationship with Otohata!" I smiled meekly and looked down at the ground.

"Ah, well yes, it was quite fun, but he and I didn't even hang out _that_ much," I lied. Rei and I spent almost every day together this summer. I know it's kind of sad to say, but I was with him more than I was with Ran and Miyuu.

"Mou," Satsuki complained as she put her hands behind the back of her head as she walked. "I can't believe _you_ got Otohata," she sighed. Rie hit her softly on the back of her head.

"What Satsuki _meant _to say was, out of all the girls in the entire city of Tokyo… no, out of the entire country of _Japan_, Aya Hoshino—the male loathing gal— was the one to get the great prince, Rei Otohata," Rie stated, her index finger pointed up into the air.

"Yeah, totally,"the blonde gal agreed. "Who knew? The whole city knows about you guys."

"W- What? Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Duh! Check this out!" Rie pulled out a "Gyaru" magazine from her bag and opened it to the main article. She practically shoved the page into my face. As soon as I saw the image, I blushed.

It was a picture that paparazzi took from my visit with Rei to his luxurious hotel and beach resort. I remembered there were plenty of photographers there, because of the high number of celebrity and pop identities that often checked into Yamada Suites. In the photo, Rei and I were cozily seated on the sand. I still had my white hat on in the picture, so it must have been way before the incident. The main headline accompanying the photo was, "Rei Otohata— star pitcher & Shibuya prince— finally in a relationship!?"

"I can't believe you guys went on vacation together!" Satsuki said, obviously envious. "If we weren't friends, Aya, I would _so_ totally loathe you."

"Don't listen to her, Aya," Rie rolled her eyes. "She's just messing around." We stopped walking, realizing that we had already reached the front gates of Hounan High. We all sighed in unison.

"Back to hitting the books," I said. We all walked onward reluctantly.

What did this term of my high school career have in store for me this time? In the back of my mind, I was a bit scared to find out.

**o0o0o0o**

"Mouu, that was terrible!" Ran exclaimed as soon as our last class ended. "School is so lame! I can't believe we still have Naka-Sen, even during our last year."

"Oh, Ran, Miyuu doesn't think that it was that bad." Miyuu then turned to me and smiled. "Ne, Aya?"

"It was actually fun," I said while packing my books away. I always liked the second term of the year because of autumn. Falling leaves seemed almost as peaceful to me than falling sakura petals. Who said fall _couldn't_ be the start of new beginnings?

I looked out into the front courtyard of the school. I saw the cherry blossom tree that Rei and I had held our first real conversation back in early April, during the first term of our second year. Of course, at that time of the year, the sakura had just begun to bloom. Now, at September, I could see that the green leaves were beginning to thin out. I felt quite nostalgic at the moment. I couldn't believe that we were about halfway through our second years already.

"Hello! Earth to Aya!" Ran shouted into my ear in the midst of my thoughts.

"Eh?" I blinked. "What is it?"

"I said Miyuu and I were going to head to Shibuya for some noodles! Wanna come with?" she asked.

"I'm totally broke right now," I lied. I really just wanted to go home and stay with my mom, who had a rare day off today. Ever since the incident with Hiro during the summer, I didn't like leaving her at home to be alone. Lately, she'd been feeling pretty depressed and I wanted to be by her side.

"Ah, we understand," Miyuu said. "Next time, then!"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Alright!" Ran said, pumping her fist into the air. "There's a contest for who can eat the most bowls in under ten minutes. Let's go Miyuu!"

I laughed, and just like that, Miyuu was dragged out of the room by the passionate red-head. Same old Ran.

I reached into my desk to grab my math notebook. There was a pretty tough assignment tonight. I sighed. I guess I'd be stuck inside all night.

In my desk, my hand grazed over a loose piece of paper that I hadn't recalled being there this morning. I pulled it out and unfolded it— this definitely was not my handwriting.

"_FAKE!_" it read in large, red ink. I wondered what it meant, and who could have placed it in my desk. I didn't think too much of it, and thoughtlessly tossed it into the waste bin. I shook the strange message out of my head and began to walk down the hall, which was almost empty, save for a few gals.

Before I reached the staircase, I felt a warm touch on my waist. I blushed. This could only be Rei Otohata. I turned around to find his glorious face before mine.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" I softly hit his shoulder, but he just smiled. "There's no PDA allowed in school," I reminded him, while looking around to see if anyone caught us in the act. Luckily, no one had been paying attention to us.

"You're so quaint," he laughed. I sighed. Same old Rei. "Anyway," he continued, "I have to stay after for another meeting today. We're planning for the Culture Festival in November!"

"Ah, that sounds fun. Good luck with that, then."

"Are you headed home already?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Mom's home today and she'll be lonely if I'm not there." I looked down. "She's still having a hard time since Hiro isn't around anymore."

"Tch. She's better off without that scumbag anyway," Rei said. "But I get it. Just be safe, okay?"

"Of course," I smiled. I turned around and began walking down the staircase, but Rei took my wrist, while his other hand was still in his pocket. I looked back and Rei had a slight blush on his cheek. I wondered what he was up to. "R-Rei?"

"Uh," he blurted softly. "I… I got you something." He nervously pulled a small pink box out from his pocket. He slowly opened it, fidgeting in the process, revealing a silver necklace with a small, dove pendant on it. My eyes widened.

"What's this for?" I asked, baffled. It wasn't my birthday, nor one of our anniversary dates.

"I, uh, meant to give it to you during the summer," he said, scratching the back of his head. "But I guess I was too scared. A lot of things were happening at the time, you know. I didn't know if you'd like it or not, but I thought it would suit you. I mean, I think you'd look cute with it on. Not that you already don't look cute all the time, er, well, I guess I could return it if you don't—" I interrupted his babbling speech with a giggle that involuntarily escaped my lips. An unconfident Rei Otohata just seemed all too funny to me. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked with a childish pout.

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head. "I like it, Rei. It's adorable." And it really was.

"Really? I could put it on for you, if you'd like."

"Sure." I turned around and pulled all of my hair to the right side. I felt myself blush as Rei fastened the necklace on me.

Then, he put his arms around my shoulders. My heart skipped a beat.

"R- Rei?"

"Aya. Promise me you'll be more careful," he whispered suddenly.

"What? Why? I'll be fine—"

"Just, please, promise me." There was a pause. I didn't know what was up with this guy right now. His serious side always managed to confuse me. Nevertheless, I complied with his request.

"I promise, Rei."

**o0o0o0o**

I walked past an empty park with Rei on my mind. I wondered why he was being so serious. I touched the dove pendant that rested in between my clavicles. _He can be so kind_, I thought. The autumn air surrounded me. It was warm and crisp, unlike the previously humid and scorching summer heat.

I walked in solitude, but why did I feel as if I was being watched?

I heard footsteps behind me. I slowed my pace, but heard the steady footsteps still carrying on. I stopped my tracks, turned around, and saw no one.

Was I hearing things?

I continued onwards. I was probably just imagining it. Or maybe it was just the rustle of the leaves.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps again. There was more than one pair. There had to have been at least three. I stopped my tracks and looked back once more. No one.

I quickened my pace. I was starting to have a really strange feeling. I just wanted to make it home okay. The promise I had made to Rei earlier played in my mind. I promised him that I'd be more careful. No more getting into trouble for me...

"Aya-san!" a loud, booming voice suddenly made me jump.

"Ah!" I said, turning around, only to find Yuuya Asou, Rei's best friend some distance away. "Oh, Asou-kun! It's been a while." He ran the rest of the way to me and caught his breath. How long had he been trying to reach me? Maybe he was the one whose footsteps I'd been hearing.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I haven't seen you since the Sakura Festival in the spring! Rei's always hogging you," the corn-headed boy laughed, and I joined him.

"Well what brings you here now, Asou-kun?" I curiously asked.

"Ehh, well," he nervously said. "Mami sent me. She would have gone to you personally, but she's at tennis practice right now. I'm on an assignment, I guess!" I was confused for the second time that day.

"Eh? What for?"

"Well, Aya-san," he slowly began. I could tell he was having a hard time with his words. "Mami... she saw something this afternoon, during lunch break."

"Really? I was in the cafeteria with Ran and Miyuu."

"Yeah," he said. "Mami was on the way to the cafeteria as well, but was running a bit late. She passed by your classroom and saw it was empty, save for some suspicious-looking girls."

"What's that got to do with me?" I wished Yuuya would stop beating around the bush.

"They slipped something into your desk," he finally admitted. My eyes widened. I remembered the red-inked note that I carelessly tossed away.

_"FAKE!" _it read. I initially thought of it as nothing. I still kind of thought of it as an immature and meaningless prank, but I appreciated Mami and Yuuya's thoughtfulness.

"Mami tried to reprimand them, but they got away. In the end, she never found out who they were," he sighed. "So I'm here to walk you home!"

"Ehh?" I gasped in surprise. "Really, Asou-kun, I'll be okay!" Then, I remembered the faint, mysterious footsteps following me earlier. I also remembered the promise I made to Rei to be more careful. "But, ah... I guess you can do that, then. Just for today, though!"

"I would _have_ to, even if you didn't want me to," Yuuya nervously laughed." Mami insisted, so I pretty much have to, no matter what." I laughed, as we headed towards home.

"You're a good boyfriend," I said. He smiled.

"How's Rei treating the school's smartest girl?" he asked. I blushed slightly, embarrassed by the question.

"Ah, just fine, he's really different from what I had first thought," I admitted. "Honestly, Asou-kun..." I whispered to him, leaning towards his ear. "I thought you were too good to be his friend." He genuinely laughed.

"I guess I should be flattered," Yuuya joked. I laughed, too.

"But I know now," I continued. "Rei is a good-hearted person, who sometimes has a hard time expressing how he feels. I guess we're a bit alike in that way, ne?"

"I guess so, huh?" he smiled.

"Ne, Asou-kun," I said, suddenly. "Don't tell Rei, okay? About those strange girls."

"Why's that?"

"Rei will worry," I stated. It seems as if all Rei did lately was worry about me. I had gotten into far too many troublesome situations.

"Sou ka," Yuuya answered. "I understand, Aya-san. I won't tell," he said with a wink, sealing his lips shut with an invisible zipper. I knew that I could count on Yuuya.

o0o0o0o

"Mom, I'm home," I announced, walking in through the door.

"Ah," she said, peering her head from the kitchen. I could smell the scent of chocolate cake in the oven. Mom liked to bake when she needed cheering up. "Okaeri, Aya."

"You alright?" I asked, setting my bag down on the table.

"Of course," she smiled. I could tell that it was a sad, broken smile. She was trying to cover up her loneliness, but I could see right through her. By the look of her eyes, I could tell she had been crying earlier. She noticed that I was staring, so mom quickly went to the oven to check on the cake.

"Almost done," she chimed, peering in through the glass door. There was silence. I wanted to ask her something. Something that Hiro had mentioned, but I never found the time to question her about it before.

"Ne, mom," I blurted nonchalantly. "Who was the doctor... that Hiro was speaking about?"

"Eh?" she suddenly dropped the bag of icing in her hands. I could tell that the inquiry had surprised her. "W- What doctor?"

"Mom, you know. The doctor who was the cause of the fight; the cause of... you and Hiro splitting up," I said. I knew I was being a bit too straightforward, but I had to know.

"Ah..." she plopped herself down on a chair across from me. She had surrendered. "He's just... this great man, Aya. Doctor Kyou Hamasaki is his name. He's our hospital's head cardiologist."

"I see, _heart_ doctor," I said, genuinely interested. "What is he to you?"

"Just a friend, Aya, believe me," she admitted. It was true, I could tell. "But one day, Hiro saw us in a room together and claimed that Dr. Hamasaki and I were too close. I told him it was nothing, but then he came back the next week and saw us working together again," she sadly explained. "I never knew Hiro would such an envious and violent person."

"Mom, it's okay." I felt bad for bringing this up, now. My mother was crying again.

"I'm just so lonely, Aya. I miss having someone. I loved your father so much, but I can't help feeling so old and alone without him," she sobbed. "I rushed into the relationship with Hiro, and I paid the price. I won't do that to us ever again, okay?"

"I just want you to be happy," I told her. She wiped her tears from her feminine face, which resembled mine all too much.

"I'm happy with you," she smiled. I gave a reassuring smile back and squeezed her hand.

I touched my pendant. The dove- a symbol of peace and purity; a symbol of hope.

I had always been independent, even when I was a kid. I only slept in the same bed with my mother for a total of three times during my life.

That night, being the most recent, I snuggled in with her for the first time in years, comforting her to sleep with stories and laughter. I'd do anything to keep her smiling.

I also slept with her once during pre-school, because of a nightmare that forced me to lay in between her and my father underneath the sheets. I remember dad's words that night: _Don't worry, princess, I'll protect you._

The next time I laid in that bed, however, it was just me and mom, the day that dad left our world for good.

**A Wishful Blossom**

**Chapter Ten - Doves: End.**


End file.
